Uzumaki Twins
by Mahichu
Summary: Another demon holder has been discovered and guess what! It's a girl! She suddenly appears in Kohona and everything goes chaotic. Especially when she begins to follow Naruto around. What trouble will this blond haired and blue eyes girl bring with her?
1. Surprise!

This is a new story everyone so I hope you like it. Enjoy and review me your comments please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that originally comes from the manga or anime. Though the unknown characters belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Surprise! 

A lonesome figure reached the gates of Kohona village. The stranger put her bags on the ground and sighed.

"I'm finally here! The Fire Country," she exclaimed happily. The stranger picked up her bags and entered the city.

* * *

"Another mission completed successfully," the fifth Hokage Tsunade stated to the group in her office. There was a tall blond man with whiskered cheeks and an Anbu uniform. Beside him was another man with black hair and the same uniform. They were both wearing masks. 

"Congradulations Naruto, Sasuke," the old woman said. The two Anbu captains took off their mask. Naruto had bright blue eyes and Sasuke had black ones.

"I can't believe you sent two squads out to the battlefield. One team could have done it easily," Naruto complained as he sat on the Homage's desk. Tsunade's eyes twitched in annoyance and she quickly got out of her seat.

"Naruto!" she yelled. Naruto simply laughed at her and got off the desk. He returned to Sasuke's side. Sasuke's face remained expressionless during the whole exchange.

"We're here to request a vacation," Sasuke stated seriously. Tsunade sighed and sat down on her seat again. She looked through a few of the papers and then glanced at the two ninjas.

"State the names of your squads and I will give them all a vacation," she said. Sasuke took a step forwards.

"Sasuke Uchiha and my teammates are Sakura, Ino, Lee and Hinata," he announced. This time Naruto stepped forward with a smile on his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki. My team mates are Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Neji," he stated. Tsunade wrote all the names on a piece of paper and turned back to the two men.

"You will have two weeks to relax," she said.

"Thanks old woman," Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him out of the office just in time because Tsunade had thrown her desk at the crazy youth.

Team 7 had done very well over the years. Practically all the rookie nine had made it to an Anbu status. They were all twenty years old now. The whole incident concerning Orochimaru was over and the snake Sanin was now dead. Sasuke came back to the village willingly, but he was closely watched for a few months before he was pardoned. It hadn't taken long for Naruto and Sasuke to become Jounin and a few months later they were accepted into the Anbu status. They were even captains with their own teams.

Now, the two men were walking through the village streets. Naruto had put on his Anbu mask to avoid the glares of the villagers. A few years earlier, Sasuke had asked about their behaviour and Naruto had explained everything to him. Soon after that, they became best friends and it was hard to see one of them without the other.

"What do you want to do now?" Naruto asked his partner.

"You're the one who wanted this vacation, so what do you want to do?" Sasuke answered. Naruto thought about his answer and smiled.

"Well… I wanted to visit the village of the Hidden Sand," he replied. Sasuke sighed and stopped walking.

"If that's what you wanted then we should have gotten a longer vacation," Sasuke stated, He quickly turned performed a jutsu, which made a small bird appear. He quickly wrote down a message and then attached it to the bird's leg. The bird flew into the air.

"I've asked for a month. She should approve of it since we never take a vacation," he stated. It didn't take long for the bird to return with a response and then disappeared. Sasuke read the answer and smiled.

"I want to get some Ramen first," he explained as he dragged the prodigy to the Ramen stand. They quickly ordered their meals and began to eat. Suddenly a very harassing voice could be heard.

"Sasuke-kun!" a female voice shouted. Sasuke sighed and glanced at the group approaching them. All of Sasuke and Naruto's teams were there. They all gathered around the captains.

"Did you get us a vacation?" Neji questioned.

"Yup! A whole month!" Naruto responded. Neji seemed surprised by the answer.

"That long?" Shikamaru said.

"Well, I'm planning to leave the village to visit a few friends," Naruto said.

"I'm going with him," Sasuke stated. The two female girls in Sasuke's fan club looked disappointed.

"Then we'll come with you captain," Sakura stated as she referred to herself and Ino.

"No, this is just a trip for Naruto and I," Sasuke declared. Everyone looked surprised by the statement, but quickly recovered. Naruto finished his meal and quietly thanked the shopkeeper for the meal. He stood up to a stretch his tired legs.

"We're going to visit the Hidden Village of Sand. I don't think you'll find it very interesting," Naruto stated. Rock Lee shivered at the thought of the warrior he had met during the chunin exams. Even though they were now friends, it was still hard to forget the injuries inflicted apon him.

"I think I'll stay behind," he murmured. It had been only recently that he had completely recovered from his past injuries and gotten back into shape.

Naruto smile happily. He couldn't wait to fight Gaara again. They'd already gotten into 8 fights and they were each tied with 4 wins and 4 losses. He hoped he could win the ninth round. He voice out his excitement happily. Everyone gulped at the thought of the two-demon holder's fighting. Whenever they fought, destruction always followed them. Both fighters would always be in such a bad condition that they would be stuck in a hospital bed for a few days.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted angrily. She was always the one that had to cure him after his fights with Gaara.

"If you even dare to enter the hospital again then I'll get really angry," she stated firmly.

"Did you say the name Naruto?" an unfamiliar voice said. Everyone glanced behind Naruto and saw a girl around their age. She had crystal blue eyes. Her bangs were flowing freely and the rest of her hair was tied and went to the middle of her back. It was also braided nicely to increase mobility.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked. The girl gave the Hyuuga heiress a suspicious look and then glanced at Naruto, who was looking at her curiously.

"We asked you what your name was," Kiba said, clearly getting impatient.

"My name doesn't matter. I'm here to see the Kyuubi," she announced. Naruto's eyes widened and he could only stare at the girl in front of him.

* * *

Yeah! The first chapter's done. Please review and tell me what you think. 

Ja ne


	2. Inner Demons

Hey Everyone! I'm actually tying this chapter right after the first chapter because I'm bored, but I haven't posted anything yet, so I'm just going to continue typing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Do I need to repeat myself?

* * *

Chapter 2 – Inner Demons 

"Kyuubi?" Shikamaru said. All the members of the group already knew about the secret that concerned Naruto, but none of them ever really thought about it. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, bringing his soul to the cage within him where the fox demon was sealed.

'**What does the girl want from us?' **Kyuubi questioned from within the cage.

'_I don't know, but I get a strong feeling about her. It's like I know her,' _he answered. The giant fox demon lay down with its head on its paws. Over the years, Naruto and Kyuubi had become friends.

Naruto snapped out of his daze when he noticed that the girl was slowly approaching him. Neji and Sasuke both pounced on her before she got too close to their friend.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed angrily. They made sure that she was unable to move and brought her to the Hokage's office.

"Who's she?" Tsunade asked when she saw the girl. She reminded Tsunade of Naruto for some strange reason.

"She won't tell us her name," Kiba said.

"That's because you aren't worth my time!" the girl objected. The Hokage sighed and gently observed the girl.

"What's your name?" she asked politely. The stranger pushed away those that were holding her and gave the Hokage a small bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hokage-sama. My name is Fuyu… Fuyu Uzumaki," she stated. The room went quiet.

"Uzumaki?" Naruto repeated, "But how?"

Fuyu sighed and turned towards the ninja.

"I'm actually your twin. On the day we were born, it was said that Kyuubi attacked the village. When I was born, which was after you, I had no heartbeat or pulse. They made a small coffin and threw me into the river. All the information about my birth was inside of it with me. A few minutes down the river, my heartbeat came to life and I began to cry. An old couple found me and raised me. They only recently told me about my real family," she explained. Suddenly her expression turned serious.

"There is also something important I must speak with you about privately," Fuyu added. Tsunade signalled the others to leave, but only Sasuke and Naruto stayed behind. Fuyu glared at Sasuke with mistrust.

"It's okay…he's my friend," Naruto stated. Fuyu turned back to the Hokage and took a deep breath.

"The day the couple found me there was an attack on the village. The small village that belonged to the couple that found me was attacked by a demon. It was a female demon name Hatchibi," she explained.

**'That's my sister! Though we're of different species, but it doesn't matter**,' Kyuubi explained happily.

'_Be quiet!' _Naruto replied.

"Anyways… they needed a sacrifice and the only child they could use was me. I live with the Hatchibi sealed within my body, like my brother and the Kyuubi. My foster parents died recently and I came to find my brother," Fuyu added. Naruto smiled and turned to the girl.

"I have a sister!" he exclaimed happily as he lunged at the girl. They hugged each other and Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Isn't it amazing Sasuke! I've finally found someone from my family!" Naruto cheered. He turned back to Fuyu and Sasuke felt a spark of jealousy that was directed at Fuyu. Suddenly Naruto's laughter snapped him out of his daze.

"This is my best friend Sasuke Uchiha. He's been with me for a long time. He's like a brother to me, so let's just say that he's part of the family," Naruto said. Sasuke felt a warm sensation in his chest.

'_Naruto always finds a way to cheer me up,' _he thought. Sasuke bowed to Fuyu.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted. Fuyu smiled, showing a pair of sharp fangs.

"Well, I'm just happy to be back with my family…especially since I'm a demon's host. I've always been treated with malice and mistrust. It's nice to finally find someone to talk to," she mumbled sadly. Tsunade sighed and put her elbows on the desk.

"Well, it's certain that she will not be separated from Naruto. She will have to go to the Hidden Village of Sand with you. Where do you come from, Fuyu?" she questioned. Fuyu looked a little nervous then sighed.

"I come from a nameless village from the east. We were never bothered by anyone and it was rare that traveler found us. It was a very peaceful village," she answered. Tsunade gave the girl a suspicious look.

"You're 20 right? Did you have a job at your other village?" she asked. Fuyu remained silent.

"I'm a mercenary and a sword master. I had a job as a blacksmith and I'd say that my work was pretty good," she finally responded as she went into her bag. She pulled out a small sword in its scabbard. Fuyu passed the weapon to the Hokage so she could inspect it. Tsunade closely observed the blade and then smiled.

"This is perfect craftsmanship. You've put many details into the blade to give it a beautiful, but dangerous look. The metal is strong and durable too," she stated. Tsunade handed the weapon back to Fuyu and she strapped into her back.

"I have others, but they're in my other back which was left in front of the building because it couldn't fit through the door," she said. Tsunade smiled at the new girl.

"When you come back from the visit to Sand, I'll permit you to open a shop," she said. Fuyu smiled.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. Then the three of them left the room. Naruto brought Fuyu to his apartment and Sasuke went home to back some of his things. As soon as they entered the apartment, Fuyu put down her bags and sat down on the couch.

"It's very kind of you to let me stay until I can find my own place," she stated. Naruto smiled and took a small bad of his own. He filled it with clothes and weapons for the trip. Fuyu also took a smaller bag to put some of her things in. She had attached a long sword to her back to replace the small one and watched her brother finish packing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Naruto shouted. The door opened to reveal Iruka and Kakashi. Both teachers smiled warmly at Naruto, not noticing Fuyu's presence.

"We heard a strange rumor," they said.

What is it?" Naruto answered.

"I heard that there's a girl that came to the village claiming to be your younger sister," Iruka said. Fuyu approached the two men from behind and tapped them on the shoulder. They both turned around, completely surprised. Both of them hadn't been able to sense her presence.

"They aren't rumours," she stated to the shocked men.

* * *

There's another chapter. Please Review. 

Ja ne


	3. Finally on the road

Let's just get one with it. I'm bored so I'm typing that's the reason why the chapters are coming out so fast… and I'm also procrastinating all the homework. Don't wanted to do it is all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Fuyu is mine.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Finally on the road

Kakashi and Iruka glanced suspiciously at the blond haired girl.

"Why aren't we able to sense your presence?" Kakashi asked. Fuyu sat back down on the couch.

"I don't know. I always suppress my power, so no one can feel me when I walk around," she answered. Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"You're very good. You'd make a very good ninja," he complemented.

"Not interested," Fuyu replied. Iruka cautiously approached the girl.

"It's very nice to meet someone related to Naruto," he stated. Fuyu looked at him and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Fuyu," she greeted.

"My name is Iruka and my companion is Kakashi. We were once Naruto's teachers," he answered. Naruto put his bag on his back and looked at his visitors.

"We need to go… I'll see you when I come back," he said as he ushered them out of the apartment. Soon they left and quickly met up with Sasuke, who was waiting for them at the village gate.

"Sorry for being late. We had a few guests at home," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and they began walking down the path leading to the Wind Country.

"It's very kind of you to let me come," Fuyu stated once they were far enough from the village.

"It wasn't a problem," Sasuke answered kindly. Naruto remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Fuyu questioned.

"I've been wondering. What's Hatchibi like? Can you speak to her?" he asked. Fuyu thought about the question and had a far away look in her eyes.

"Hatchibi is a white wolf demon. She used to always call me winter because that's what my name means. We got along very well. Too bad I can't talk with her anymore," she explained.

"Why?" Naruto said.

"Because a few months ago, our souls merged. She's a part of me now. Unfortunately it also means that I can't talk to her like I used to," she told him.

"Merged…" Sasuke whispered.

"Yes. It is a known fact that sometimes during the demon host's life, a merger will take place, joining the separate souls and giving them greater powers," she added.

"That's horrible!" Naruto exclaimed.

'_I won't be able to talk to Kyuubi anymore,'_ he thought.

'**Hey! I'm not going to enjoy this either,' **Kyuubi retorted.

"The process id extremely painful. It can kill the host if you're not prepared," Fuyu warned. Naruto groaned unhappily.

'_That doesn't make me feel better about this,' _Naruto thought.

'**Hey! What about me! I have to be apart of you for the rest of my life,' **Kyuubi answered. Naruto sighed and turned his attention back to his sister.

"When do you know when it start?" he asked.

"It'll start as muscle pains. During the process it would be very idiotic to use Chakra," Fuyu explained. Silence once again reined the group as they all walked to their destination. When nighttime fell, they found a nice place to camp and lit up a fire. Sasuke took the first watch when the others were able to go to sleep. The two boys refused to make Fuyu take a watch because they said she was unskilled. When Fuyu reminded them that she was a mercenary, they told her that it wasn't the same thing. Fuyu sighed and accepted the situation. At least she would be able to sleep longer.

When morning came, they quickly gathered their things and began to walk again.

"We're going too slow," Fuyu complained.

"We'd go faster, but you're not a ninja capable of controlling your Chakra. You wouldn't be able to keep up with us," Sasuke stated. Fuyu smiled and jumped into the nearest tree.

"I'm perfectly able to control my own Chakra," she announced, and then she dashed away from the couple, jumping from tree to tree. Naruto smirked as they began to run after her.

Well, I guess we underestimated her," he muttered. Fuyu was actually going much faster than them. It took them quite a while to catch up, but that was only because the girl had stopped to play with a little rabbit she had caught.

"It's so cute!" she gushed as she hugged the frantic animal. Fuyu soon released the rabbit and it scampered away. She got to her feet and brushed away the dirt from her clothes.

"We're almost there. Soon we'll be crossing the desert," Sasuke stated. Fuyu nodded and they all hurried off. It didn't take long for the trees to become scarce and sand to appear.

"We have a few miles to go and we'll be there," Naruto announced. Fuyu smiled at the information. About 30 minutes later, they finally arrived in the village. A few guards at the gate gave them a suspicious look.

"State your business," the guard ordered.

"We are here to see the Kazekage," Naruto answered. The guards glared at them and immediately raised their weapons. Suddenly a huge fan slammed on one of the guard's head. The other guard turned around to see a blond woman with tied up hair. She had a huge fan in her hand that was partially open.

"Temari-sama," the guards said as they bowed. Temari just glared at them.

"You idiots! These people are guests of the Kazekage! How dare you threat them with such disrespect," Temari shouted. The guards whimpered. Naruto stepped forward and smiled.

"How are you doing Temari?" he questioned. Temari smiled and led them to the middle of the city, where Gaara, the current Kazekage, was located.

"I'm doing well. Gaara told Kankuro and I that both of you were coming. He sensed your presence, but he didn't say anything about a girl," Temari stated as she glanced at Fuyu, who simply ignored that she was being observed. A few moments later, they reached Gaara's office and stepped in. Temari waved them goodbye and then left them.

A man with reddish brown hair was staring out the window. There was a huge gourd on his back and his clothes were made out of silk.

"Welcome back Naruto," Gaara said as he turned around and smiled at them.

* * *

That's all for now. Please review your comments to me.

Ja ne


	4. Shukaku

Let's just get on with it once again. This chapter 4 and if your actually reading this far then I thank you for actually taking an interest in my fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will

* * *

Chapter 4 – Shukaku

"It's nice to see you again," Naruto greeted his friend. Gaara smiled. His features had become more demonic since the last time they had met.

"You've changed," Sasuke stated. Garaa's attention turned to the stoic Uchiha and frowned.

"Not many people noticed the change, but it only happened recently. Last month a huge pain took over my body. The next thing I knew my soul had merged with Shukaku, the demon living within me. I can finally sleep peacefully at night without worrying about that that demon taking over my body and wrecking havoc," he explained.

"Shukaku was always said to be very violent," Fuyu stated. Gaara quickly turned around and spotted the girl. His eyes narrowed in mistrust.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Fuyu fidgeted nervously under his harsh gaze.

"She's my sister. Her name is Fuyu. We've actually twins," Naruto stated. Gaara's gaze turned softer and he slowly bowed to the girl. Fuyu blushed at having so much respect directed at her.

"Forgive me for my impudence. I hadn't sensed your presence so I was surprised when you spoke," he apologized. Fuyu sighed.

"Everyone seems to be saying that lately," she whispered. "I always hide my presence because I don't want people to know who I am. It's quite hard to break out of my old habit."

"Then drop your shield," Sasuke said. Fuyu relaxed and let her aura appear. A strong power over filled the room and all the boys were taken aback.

"That's amazing," Sasuke muttered. Chakra was surrounding her, even though she wasn't a ninja, and she had a lot of it.

"You're so powerful," Naruto muttered. Fuyu stretched her arms.

"That feels so good!" she exclaimed.

"Are you a ninja?" Gaara asked. Fuyu shook her head.

"No, but I've met many and they've all taught me some jutsus in exchange for one of the swords that I crafted. I've learned many things using this method. Though it usually takes a lot of persuasion to convince them," she answered. Gaara seemed shocked at her response.

"Well, you seem very well trained," he stated. Fuyu nodded.

"I just learned a few things by travelling through all the villages. That's all, but I used to be a mercenary. I was never trained, so I'm a bit of an amateur. I've had numerous people teach me moves and fighting styles, but that's all," Fuyu stated. Gaara smirked at her.

"How about a battle?" he asked. Fuyu smiled childishly.

"A battle against the Kazekage… I would be honoured," she replied. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other and gulped. A feral look crossed Fuyu's features and she smirked, fangs showing.

"Don't you dare go easy on me because I'm capable of taking care of myself. After all, I too, am a host to a fierce demon," she stated. Gaara gave her an amused look.

"This will make things more interesting. This is the second time I've fought a demon host," he answered.

* * *

It didn't take long for both fighters to get into the arena that had been set up for them. Fuyu took off her long sword and unsheathed it. The blade was a thick as her forearm and was very strong. It had an ethereal beauty to it. She also stored a few other weapons out of her opponents view. Gaara, on the other hand, uncapped his giant gourd and just stood where he was. Fuyu grinned.

"Though… I have to warn you. I'm a master swordswoman and I'm skilled in many arts. All of these include Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and even a few Kinjutsu's," she explained. Gaara's blood stirred at the thought of fighting such a strong battle. He licked his lips in excitement. Sasuke and Naruto watched them closely from the stands.

"Let the match begin!" the referee shouted. Neither opponent's moved from their positions, though sand was beginning to float out of Gaara's gourd. Fuyu glanced at him suspiciously and got into an attack stance.

'_His main field advantage is sand, so he must use it continuously to attack. That's what I can see from the sand being taken out from the gourd. By the smell of it…it smells like blood and Chakra,_' she thought. Fuyu took a few steps forward. She charged at Gaara. Gaara noticed this and his sand created a shield around him to protect himself.

Fuyu smirked at his defence.

"Is that your protection? My sword can slice through anything," she shouted. The blade had no trouble entering the sand. The shield crumbled, leaving Fuyu's blade in front in front of Gaara's face. He smiled maliciously.

"That's amazing! It's the first time that someone has managed to get through me defences so easily," he stated. Fuyu put down her sword and smirked.

"I'll take that as a complement," she murmured. Gaara sighed in defeat.

"Well, I'm now surprised enough, but I think its time to get serious," he murmured. Gaara charged at Fuyu who lifted up her sword with one hand and formed a hand seal with her other one.

'_One handed seals…she must be good,' _Sasuke thought as he continued to watch. Fuyu closed her eyes and muttered the words for the jutsu. Her eyes snapped back open and white wings appeared on her back. She flew into the air just in time to avoid Gaara's attack.

Fuyu looked into Gaara's eyes and they both stared at each other. That's when Gaara remembered something very important.

-Flashback-

"I know Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu…" 

-End of Flashback-

"Shit!" Gaara swore as he tried to look away from her gaze, but it was too late. A genjutsu had already taken over his mind. He found himself alone in a huge field of flowers, lying down on the grass.

Back into the real world, Fuyu gently sat down on the ground. After several minutes, it became obvious that Gaara wouldn't be snapping out of the illusion.

"The winner is Fuyu Uzumaki!" announced Sasuke. Fuyu snapped her fingers and Gaara snapped out of his daze. He blushed in embarrassment because he'd been beaten by such a simple trick. He was thankful that the arena was secluded and no one saw. Fuyu grinned at him.

"You mustn't get much time to relax if you fell for that," she stated. Gaara sighed in exasperation.

"No, I don't. I have too much work to do to relax," he answered. Fuyu smiled.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that," Fuyu replied. Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto gulped from the evil glint in her eyes.

* * *

There's another one.

Ja ne


	5. Vacation

I just started watching Rurouni Kenshin and I must say that it's actually a really good story. I absolutely love it! Though now I must get back to the point that this is a Naruto fic so I'll get back to that now…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Fuyu does belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Vacation

"You want me to do what!" Gaara exclaimed in surprise. They were all back in his office. Temari and Kankuro, the puppeteer, were with them too.

"Well, I have to agree with them Gaara. You've been working really hard since you got your position as the Kazakage. It's time for you to take a vacation," Temari stated.

"I'll take care of your work with Kankuro's help, so you don't need to worry about anything," she added.

"Yes, just go and enjoy yourself for once," Kankuro said. Fuyu silently cheered, glad that her suggestion had worked. Gaara sighed and gave into his sibling's demands.

"Fine… I'll take a vacation," he agreed.

"Take a few months to relax. You can leave with Naruto and the others," Kankuro stated. Gaara stood up from his chair and smiled happily.

"This is a perfect opportunity to visit everyone in Kohona," he murmured. Temari and Kankuro watched their brother leave the room. Naruto, Sasuke and Fuyu followed him. They packed their things again and followed Gaara to the nearest stable.

"Aren't we going to walk?" Naruto questioned as Gaara showed them three horses.

"It's take too long, besides it's been a while since I've been on one of these," he answered. Naruto gave the horse a weird look.

"Um… is it going to bite me?" Naruto asked cautiously. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto against the horse. The animal neighed and nudged Naruto with its mussel. The ninja sighed and quickly mounted the creature. The others followed his example. As they left the country, Fuyu tapped her heals into the horse's side and it broke out into a gallop. She could hear the clash of hooves behind her, signalling that the others were following her. Fuyu laughed out happily and urged the horse to go faster. Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. Gaara and others catch up to her just in time to see an arrow shot at the girl.

"Fuyu!" Naruto shouted. Fuyu had already seen the attack coming and flung herself off the horse. The animal stopped moving when sensing that its master was gone. Fuyu sat up from the ground and rubbed her aching head.

'_The horse is very loyal,' _she thought as she got back to her feet. Fuyu quietly observed her surroundings and then frowned. She had caught a glimpse of a red and black cloak.

"It's them again," she muttered. Naruto jumped off his horse and gently approached his twin.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. He checked her over to see if she had any injuries, but all she had were minor bruises. They would be gone in a few minutes because of her heightened healing abilities.

"There's a group named Akatsuki. They've been after me since I was born. I've managed to ward them off every time they attacked me, so I'm not extremely worried about them," she answered. Gaara's eyes widened at the memory of that damn organization. They had once attacked him and tried to steal Shukaku from him. He had almost died because of the experience.

"They've been after us too, but they've managed to catch us a few times," Naruto said. Fuyu continued to glance through the trees and then sighed.

"The threat is gone," she announce, Fuyu got back onto her horse and Naruto did the same. They quickly continued on their way back to Kohona. The group reached the village gate at nightfall. They quickly dismounted their steeds and put them in the stables nearest to the gate. Sasuke left them to go home. Fuyu smiled at her brother.

"I need to talk to Sasuke. I'll probably sleep at his place," she stated. Naruto nodded and watched her dash away. He and Gaara went to his apartment and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Fuyu followed the stoic Uchiha to his house. When they entered the structure, Sasuke turned around to glare at the annoying girl.

"Why are you following me!" he asked angrily. Fuyu gave him a sad look.

"I have a feeling that you don't like me very much," she whispered. They both sat down on some chairs on the kitchen and looked at each other. Sasuke sighed and finally gave the woman a regretful look.

"It's not that I don't like you… it's just that I'm jealous. Naruto now has a real family and now you're the closest one related to him," he answered. Fuyu was surprised by the little confession.

"That's odd. I'm jealous of you too Sasuke. I might be related to my brother, but you're the one who knows the most about him. You've been together since you were small children, which is something that I can never make up for. I was never there when he needed comfort or when he was hurt. I was never there to protect my big brother," she whispered. Sasuke smiled faintly.

"You sound just like him. Naruto and you sound the same when you talk," he answered. Fuyu laughed weakly and laid her head on the table.

"That's ironic. I guess that's the only thing we have in common," she murmured. Sasuke let out a small laugh.

"You're more like him than you think," he said.

"You think so?" she murmured. Sasuke nodded and gave her a playful look.

"It's very funny that we've been jealous of each other since we met. I hope we can be friends," he stated. Fuyu gave him a curious look.

"Friends? What do you mean by that. Naruto said it when we first met. You're part of the family now Sasuke," she answered. Sasuke was surprised, but quickly recovered. He let out a small laugh.

"You're really odd at times," he replied. Fuyu gave him a big smile and went to go hug the older man.

""I guess that makes you my older brother," she whispered into his ear. Suddenly she pushed away from Sasuke and gave him a lazy smile.

"Oh… by the way. Can I sleep here? I'm too lazy to go back to Naruto's apartment. Besides it'll be cramped with Gaara there now," Fuyu stated.

"It's okay, but you can live here with me if you want too," he replied. Fuyu's eyes lit up with hope.

"Really!" she squeaked happily.

"Yes. I live in a very big mansion. I'm the only survivor of my clan, so there are many available rooms around here. You can have one of the houses that belonged to the branch houses. You can live there," Sasuke answered. Fuyu smiled happily and hugged the stoic youth.

"Thank you!" she shouted.

"Okay…it's not a problem," he replied as he handed the keys to the house to Fuyu. She screamed happily and took the keys.

"But I'm still going to sleep in the main house tonight. I'll go get my stuff tomorrow," she stated. Sasuke sighed and stood up from the table.

"Do whatever you want," he muttered.

* * *

There's chapter 5. Please review.

Ja ne


	6. Blacksmith

Let's just start already. I've gotten bored of things to say. Just to notify everyone. I've already typed all the chapter of this story and I'm just waiting to get review so that I can update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6 – Blacksmith

Morning soon came for the two of them. Sasuke and Fuyu got up early and exited the house. Sasuke was going to help her gather her things and bring them over to the branch house.

"Did you see that girl?" Sakura murmured as she observed the pair with Ino. They were both hiding from their obsession.

"She came out of Sasuke's house!" Ino exclaimed in shock. The pair continued to walk away, but it was obvious that they both had heard the outburst. Fuyu moved closer to Sasuke and glanced at the weird fan girls.

"Those girls are really weird. It's like they're planning against me for something," she whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke continued to walk, completely unfazed by the comment.

"If you ignore them they'll leave you alone. They're just a pair of obsessive fan girls," he answered. Fuyu giggled softly and continued to follow. Ino and Sakura eventually gave up on stalking them and returned home.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Naruto's apartment. Fuyu gently knocked on the door. Shuffling was heard on the other side and then the door opened to reveal a very sleepy Gaara, who was rubbing his eyes as a sign of his fatigue.

"Morning," he mumbled with a yawn. Fuyu resisted the urge to yell how cute he looked at that moment. They both stepped into the apartment.

"Is Naruto awake yet?" Fuyu asked. Gaara shook his head.

"No, but if you wait a few hours he'll be awake by then. Is it important? If it is then I'll go wake him up," Gaara stated.

"No, that won't be necessary," she answered. Fuyu quickly gathered her things and went to the door. Sasuke took some of her possessions from her to help.

"I'll just tell him later. When he wakes up, tell him that I found somewhere to stay," Fuyu replied. When Gaara gave her a small incline of the head, Fuyu smiled and left the apartment with Sasuke.

About and hour later, Fuyu was completely settled into the house. Sasuke had even gotten her a few things that get thought that she would need.

"Thank you for everything that you've done for me," she said to him. Sasuke smiled at her then left the house. Fuyu strapped her long sword to her back again and left. She headed towards the Hokage's tower. Tsunade was surprised to see her when she entered her office.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon," she stated.

"Something unexpected happened and we decided to return," she answered. Fuyu decided to sit in the chair nearest to the desk and relax.

"Why are you here?" Tsunade questioned.

"I'm here to talk about that blacksmith position that you mentioned the first time we met," Fuyu said. Tsunade smiled and handed Fuyu a piece of paper from her desk.

"It's been all arranged already. I've bought a building for you to work in. Though you arrived a few days ago, your talents have already travelled through the village. Rumours spread quickly was I'm impressed," she stated. Fuyu smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. I'll get to work immediately," she stated. Tsunade watched the girl leave from her office.

"Things will be much more interesting than before," she whispered.

* * *

Fuyu rushed out to the building that she had been given. Once she unlocked the door, she noticed that all the supplies had already been given to her.

'_The Hokage is a very nice person,' _she thought.

Fuyu immediately got started on her work. Near the end of the day, Fuyu had already completely three swords and a few other weapons. She had even carved a few designs into the blades she created.

Suddenly the shop door opened and Fuyu looked up from her work

"Welcome," she greeted cheerfully. She noticed that the customer happened to be someone she knew.

"Gaara?" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to go see the Hokage, she mentioned that you came to her and told me that you were here," he responded. Gaara silently began to observe her workmanship and picked up a small kunai from one of the shelves.

"This is completely beautiful. What does it say on the blade," Gaara asked as he pointed at the unfamiliar letters on the metal.

"It means 'Follow thy destiny'," she answered. Gaara smiled and approached the talented girl.

"Those are strange words for a deadly weapon. I kind of like it," he murmured. Fuyu gave him a curious look.

"Really? Well if you like it then you can have it. I won't even charge you," she stated.

"That wouldn't be right," Gaara stated as he pulled out a bag of coins. He threw it at Fuyu and the bag opened on the table, scattering coins everywhere. They were gold coins. Fuyu stared at the bag in shock. There were at least 300 gold coins in the sack.

"But this is too much money. It is after all only one small kunai," she stated. Gaara placed the weapon into his pocket.

"It's alright. Consider it a gift. Besides I have too much cash and don't know what to do with it," he answered. Fuyu blushed.

"Thank you very much," she murmured. Gaara simply smiled at her and left the shop. Fuyu placed the coins in her pocket and then continued to work. Soon, she yawned tiredly and stopped working. Fuyu locked the shop and returned home. As she unlocked the door to her house, she noticed that something was wrong.

Fuyu turned around to stare at the forest.

'_I could have sworn that I heard something,'_ she thought. Her eyes narrowed as she gazed into the foliage. Fuyu saw a small shadow move. A glimpse of blue hair passed in front of her field of vision. Fuyu smiled cautiously and slipped into the darkness. She silently made her way to a clearing where she saw a small boy. He had blue hair and reptile green eyes.

"Where did that girl go?" he said out loud. Fuyu frowned and sneaked in closer. Suddenly the boy stopped moving and sniffed the air. He growled dangerously and stared in the direction that Fuyu was in.

"I know you're there Miss. You must be very good if you managed to get close enough without me knowing," he said. Fuyu jumped out from her hiding place and landed a few meters away from the boy.

"You're just a small child," Fuyu said. The boy clearly became upset at the comment.

"I'm not a child!" he exclaimed. Fuyu rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I smelled something nice so I came here to investigate. It was the smell of demonic energy," he answered. Fuyu remained emotionless.

"Whatever kid. It's late, so you can stay at my place tonight," Fuyu said. The small kid nodded and followed Fuyu back to her house. He sat at the table while Fuyu prepared supper.

"What's your name?" Fuyu questioned. The boy looked up and gave her a nervous smile.

"It's Haru. I'm an orphan from a few villages north. Something strange was happening here, so I was curious and came," he explained. Fuyu stopped cooking and reached to get some plates.

"That's the second time you've said that to me. What does that mean?" she said. The boy suddenly had a sad expression on his face.

"I'm a…demon," he answered.

"Demon?" Fuyu repeated.

"I'm a host for one of the nine great demons of the world. Sanbi is what he's called. A dragon demon," he replied. Fuyu just stared at him in shock. The plate that she was holding slipped from her fingers and shattered on the ground.

"Sanbi…" she murmured. The boy looked at her sadly. Suddenly a smile appeared on her face.

"That makes four of them," she whispered. Haru gave her a confused look, but she kept on smiling.

"You might not have noticed it, but the demonic aura that you found was coming from me. Other demon hosts have already entered this village. You're the fourth one now," she stated.

"You're not surprised?' he asked.

"My name is Fuyu, but I'm also know as Hatchibi, the wolf demon. It's a pleasure to meet another one of our comrades," Fuyu stated. The boy gave her a big smile.

"You're so nice…like those people," he murmured.

"Those people?" Fuyu asked curiously.

"The others who've been taking care of me since I was born. The other demons," he answered calmly.

* * *

It's longer than usual so I hope you like it.

Ja ne


	7. Gatherings

Blah blah… you already know so there's no point in repeating myself.

Disclaimer: Don't own it no matter how many times you ask!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Gatherings

Fuyu stared at Haru with her larger blue eyes

"You mean they've all gathered together?" she questioned.

"Well, there are four with us and three more here, so that means that there are two more somewhere out there," Haru explained. Fuyu sighed and sat down beside him at the table.

"That means that they'll probably come to this place soon. It's odd that they're all appearing at a time like this at the same moment. Akatsutki might have something to do with this," she stated out loud.

"You mean the men in the black robes? They're very scary. They almost killed Aki," Haru explained.

"Aki? Who's that?" Fuyu questioned.

"He's the one who takes care of us. He's the Rokubi. His friend who's as old as him is called Hiru. He's the Gobi. The last one is another child. It's a girl named Natsu. She's the yonbi," he explained. Fuyu gazed at the boy in thought.

"If I remember correctly from the texts that I read about demons, then the Rokubi is a fenix, the Gobi is a lion and the yonbi is a unicorn. Am I right?" she stated.

"That's right," Haru stated. Fuyu smiled and then they both ate their supper. Soon afterwards, Fuyu placed the boy in one of her spare room and then went to her own room to sleep.

When morning came, Fuyu awoke and found the small boy asleep beside her. As she tried to move out of the bed, Haru's eyes opened and he yawned, showing his sharp fangs. He gazed at Fuyu with embarrassed eyes.

"I'm sorry for sneaking in, but I had a nightmare last night and I couldn't go back to sleep," he told her. Fuyu smiled and hugged the boy. She quickly got out of bed and made breakfast. They both ate in a comfortable silence.

About an hour later, a soft knock came from the front door. Fuyu opened it to reveal Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. The first thing they noticed was the small boy hiding behind Fuyu's legs.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked.

"His name is Haru. He's the Sanbi. I found him last night," Fuyu replied. Naruto stepped forward. Haru stared at Fuyu and then turned to Naruto before turning to Fuyu again.

"You both look alike," he said. Fuyu smiled kindly.

"That's because we're twins. This is Naruto and Gaara. They're both hosts too. Behind them is Sasuke. He's a like a big brother to us. They're all my friends," Fuyu stated. Haru nodded. Naruto looked up to his sister and smiled.

"We're going to go training, but Gaara said that we should stop by to see if you wanted to come," he said. Fuyu nodded her head quickly.

"I would love to go, but I have to go to work," she answered.

"It's your own business so you should be able to take a few hours off," Sasuke responded to her statement.

"That reminds me. Gaara showed us your kunai. It's a good weapon," Naruto complemented. Fuyu blushed under the attention and nodded.

"Fine, I'll come," she agreed. They all headed for the training ground in the forest. What they didn't expect was that someone would already be there. Both Sasuke and Naruto's Anbu teams were having a mock battle.

"Sasuke-kun!" both Ino and Sakura shouted. Sasuke cringed at the sound of their voices and Naruto smirked.

"You're still very well liked," he teased. Sasuke glared at his friend as the two girls tackled him.

"They're very scary," Haru mumbled and Fuyu had to agree with him. She noticed that the others, who were ignoring the scene, were slowly approaching them. Neji and Shikamaru were the ones who first noticed her presence.

"Hello Miss," Shikamaru greeted.

"Just call me Fuyu," she replied. At the moment, Lee and Kiba were fighting each other in the practice match, so they were the only ones who stayed behind. Neither showed signs of winning.

"Why are you here? This isn't the place to be for a unskilled woman and a child," Neji said as he glanced at Haru and Fuyu. Fuyu glared at him angrily.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she exclaimed. Neji gave her a mocking grin, which only made Fuyu angrier.

"You're an untrained woman. There's no way that you even have the power to protect yourself," he answered.

"That's it! I can't take anymore of this abuse!" she shouted. The battle between Kiba and Lee stopped and everyone went quiet.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Fuyu exclaimed. Hinata's eyes widened and she rushed forward. Haru was trying to restrain Fuyu from lunging at the older Hyuuga.

"Please don't do this!" Hinata begged, but Fuyu ignored her and pushed Haru away. They both got into an attack stance and got ready to attack.

"My pride as a woman has been insulted and put into question! I will prove to him that it doesn't matter if you're a man or a woman to win a battle!" she exclaimed angrily.

Fuyu got ready to attack. Neji just continued to smirk.

"You're not even a ninja. How will you defeat me?" he called out. Gaara turned to Naruto and smirked humorously.

'_That's one mistake that he'll regret. You should never underestimate a woman!' _he thought. Fuyu removed the long sword from her back and unsheathed the weapon.

"Is everyone ready…Fight!" Naruto announced. Neji got into a stance with his hands flat out. Fuyu just stood there, observing her opponent.

'_That stance is a Hyuuga traditional way of fighting. It attacks the chakra system from within the body,'_ she thought. Neji activated the Byakugan. Fuyu moved slightly to the right, adjusting her grip on her sword. Neji smirked, thinking that the movement was made out of nervousness. He charged forward, forcing chakra into his palms.

* * *

Yes I know it's short. In this chapter I made Neji sound like a total ass, but I couldn't resist. What do you think? Should he get his ass kicked in the next chapter or do the ass kicking? That's going to be funny indeed.

Ja ne


	8. Hatchibi

Let's just start already. I'm really bored.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Never did and never will

* * *

Chapter 8 – Hatchibi

Neji smirked at the girl. He had charged at Fuyu, but the girl hadn't moved an inch. He had struck her right into the heart with his special technique. Hinata gasped. She knew how painful it was to be hit with her cousin's attack. Naruto and Gaara looked at each other and smiled.

Fuyu hadn't budged, but she did have her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and smirked. Her eyes had turned blood red and her fangs had grown.

"That didn't hurt one bit," she growled.

'_She expelled chakra out of her chest and deflected his attack,_' Gaara thought. '_She's already merged with the demon.'_

Naruto took Haru's hand and dragged him further from the battle. He had seen Fuyu's transformation and the change in her stance.

"She's already using Hatchibi's power?" Haru questioned. Naruto nodded and then turned back to the fight.

Fuyu gazed into Neji's eyes and he shivered. He took a few steps back and froze. Claws formed on her hands and she growled dangerously.

"What are you?" Neji mumbled.

"One of the nine great demons," she replied. She placed her sword in front of herself and the blade gleamed with a threatening shine. Neji gulped and took a few steps back. His fighting technique hadn't worked on her, so he would have to improvise. Neji took out a kunai and some shurinken. He threw them in Fuyu's direction, but she easily dodged them with a small tilt of her head. Fuyu dropped her sword and it landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

Neji continued to throw his weapons, but after a while he got tired and placed himself into a taijutsu stance. Fuyu gave him a small smile. She got into a stance herself.

"We'll make things a little more even. I won't use my demonic powers against you," she stated as her features returned to normal. Neji scowled at her.

"I don't care," he answered. Fuyu charged at him and then took a huge leap over his head. Neji quickly turned around, but Fuyu had already moved to his other side and hit him in the stomach. Neji's eyes widened and he fell to his knees coughing up blood.

"That was…" Neji whispered. Fuyu smirked with a haunting expression at him and crouched down beside Neji.

"That's right. It's the same technique you tried to use on me before. You could say it's a gift that I have. Once I see the technique, even if it's a clan secret, I can immediately perform it," Fuyu explained.

"But you need the Byakugen to see the internal chakra system," Neji stated as he struggled to his feet. Fuyu followed his example.

"You don't need to perform that technique. All you need are eyes that see things that they should not. I have that power too," she added as her eyes glowed red once more. Neji frowned and charged at the girl, but Fuyu quickly countered it by sending her fist into the man's stomach once more, sending him flying.

Neji coughed up more blood and once again fell to the ground.

"It's unsafe to continue the battle now," Sasuke stated.

"Admit defeat," Gaara added smugly. Neji glared at them and then sighed.

"Fine…I lose," he said. Hinata ran to her cousin's side and helped him get to his feet. Neji leaned on her shoulder.

"I'll bring him to the hospital before any severe damage can be done to his body," she explained. They both limped to the village until the group couldn't see them anymore.

"You could've gone easier on him," Naruto stated as she stood beside his sister.

"That man is an insult to women everywhere. I couldn't let him get off easily with his shameful comments," she answered. Fuyu retried her discarded blade and placed in its sheath. Then she turned around and gave the group a warning glance.

"Does anyone doubt my power just because I'm not a ninja?" she asked. Everyone shook his or her heads in fright.

"Good, because remember this lesson well. Just because a person hasn't been trained in the art of ninjutsu it doesn't mean that that person is weak," she warned.

'**She's a bit rough with everyone,**' Kyuubi stated from with Naruto.

'_Fuyu doesn't have a point though,'_ he answered.

'**The girl is strong. She also has a vast storage of chakra. It must be very common in your bloodline,'** Kyuubi said.

'_It would seem so,' _Naruto replied. Fuyu glanced at him and then the conversation ended.

"Well, you came here to train, but I must return to my shop. I'll see you later," Fuyu told them. Then she took Haru by the hand and left the clearing. When they were gone, Kiba slowly approached Naruto and Sasuke.

"That girl is very scary," he murmured. Naruto nodded in agreement. They sighed and went back to their training.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fuyu unlocked the door to her shop and stepped in. She immediately got to work. Haru even helped her with carrying some of the lighter equipment. They even had a few customers come in even though it was only the second day since it's opening. It seems that her talent was spreading quickly throughout the village. She would make a very good living here. Suddenly the sound of steal hitting stone could be heard. Fuyu turned around and saw Haru looking at her with regretful eyes. One of the blades he had been holding had fallen to the ground and snapped in two. It had been a long thin piece of metal, which would have been the beginning of a sword.

"I'm sorry," Haru pleaded. Fuyu smiled and collected the two pieces.

"Do not worry about it. These two pieces can still be salvaged to make fine weapons," she stated. Haru immediately relaxed, but he was much more careful with the finer blades. Suddenly one of the blades that she had made touched the tip of her throat. Fuyu smirked.

"You would even dare to kill me with a weapon that forged myself?" she said to her foe. Haru's eyes widened and he ran to Fuyu's side.

"How dare you kidnap this child!" an unknown voice announced angrily. Fuyu didn't move, but Haru ran to the man's side.

"Stop it Hiru!" Fuyu didn't kidnap me. I'm the one who came here to see her," the child exclaimed. The blade was removed from Fuyu's neck and she turned around. A man with tawny hair and black eyes stood before her. He seemed like a very quiet and emotionless person. He was Gobi, the lion demon that Haru had mentioned. Behind his was a man about his age and a small girl.

The girl had short silver hair and black eyes. She seemed to be very shy. She was Natsu, the Yonbi, also a unicorn demon. The other man seemed very wise and smart. He had black hair and fierce red eyes. He was Aki, the Rokubi, also a fenix demon.

Aki stepped forward to stand beside his close friend and Natsu followed him, tightly clutching at Aki's pant leg.

"You've once again over reacted," Aki said. Hiru gave him a bored look and then turned his attention to Fuyu.

"Please forgive me, Fuyu. It's a great honour to finally meet the Hatchibi," Hiru said as he gave the girl a small bow.

* * *

I wonder what's going to happen now. Stay tuned… that was so cheesy.

Ja ne


	9. Allies

Blah, blah, blah and then show must go on for those that are still reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Fuyu is a character that I created so she's mine.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Allies

Fuyu continued to work even though her guests had decided to stay with her. They were currently helping her in the store. Hiru was doing the most work because he thought that he owed the girl for threatening her with her own sword.

After a few hours of harsh work, Fuyu retired and brought the group home. They all gathered into the living room to relax and discuss things together.

"Thank you for taking care of Haru," Aki stated. Fuyu smiled.

"It wasn't a problem. I've grown quite attached to the little runt," she replied. Haru sat beside her and gave her a hurt look, though Fuyu knew he was just faking it. Suddenly a serious look crossed her features.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"The men in those black cloaks are now getting more persistent in their attacks. They crave the power of the nine legendary demons combined," Hiru explained seriously.

"Which means that they'll come here. The demons have gathered in this city. We must wait for the rest to come," Fuyu answered.

"Can we stay here until that time comes?" Natsu asked shyly. Fuyu nodded and stood. She gave them all a room and then returned to the living room so she could relax alone. Suddenly a small knock came from the door, Fuyu didn't move from her spot. She was too tired from all the frantic events that had happened. Fuyu heard a key being put into the door and the sound of the door opening.

Fuyu tensed, but quickly relaxed when she sensed the presence of three familiar people. They entered the room where Fuyu was and sat down on one of the couches.

"I've noticed that you have more guests than before," Sasuke stated. Fuyu nodded.

"More people like us. The only hosts left are Nanabi and Nibi," she answered. Gaara had a far away look in his eyes and he gazed out of a dark window.

"The enemy will be coming soon. They will not resist the opportunity to attack us now," he replied. Sasuke frowned and an angry scowl appeared on his face.

"My brother is coming," he muttered darkly. Naruto tried to calm him down, but Sasuke was still tense.

"We should prepare ourselves for an attack…" Naruto began to say, but suddenly his eyes widened and he let out a chocked gasp.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Fuyu shouted as she jumped to her brother's side.

"I can't move and I seem to be having trouble breathing," he answered as he began to cough. He fell to the ground with wide eyes and let out a painful scream.

"It's begun," Gaara stated sadly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"The merger between Naruto and Kyuubi has begun," he replied.

"What's all that noise about?" Haru stated with a yawn as he rubbed his tired eyes. Fuyu turned around to see the boy standing in the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Haru! Please go back to your room. You can't do anything anymore to help him," Fuyu said. Haru nodded and ran back upstairs. Fuyu turned her attention back to Naruto, who was now writhing in pain.

Naruto gave her one last forced smile and dropped unconscious. His mind was brought to the deepest part of his consciousness, where Kyuubi's cage lay. It seemed that the giant fox was also in great pain.

'**Kid…Are you alright?'** Kyuubi muttered.

'_It hurts so badly,'_ Naruto answered. He gave the demon a sad look. '_I won't be able to talk to you anymore. I enjoyed our little conversations together.'_

Kyuubi let out a small pained laugh.

'**Our conversations were mostly insults, but I enjoyed them as well,'** he answered sadly. **'But great power will come from my death. Besides I will not be gone completely. I will be apart of you.'**

As these words were spoken, Kyuubi's image became distorted and Naruto tried to lunge at his friend, but another series of sharp pains passed through his body.

'_Kyuubi!' _Naruto shouted as he disappeared from the cage. Kyuubi gave him a regretful look.

'**Goodbye…my friend,' **he whispered, and then he was gone.

Naruto gasped as he drifted into consciousness. Tears filled his eyes and he began to sob uncontrollably. Fuyu felt her heart ache as she stared at her brother. Sasuke sat beside him and hugged him.

"It's okay Naruto," he whispered, but Naruto only gave out a loud cry of pain. Fuyu pushed Sasuke away from Naruto's body.

"You mustn't touch him! It will make the pain worse!" she cried out, and then she turned to Gaara.

"I ask you to please go get Tsunade," she asked. Gaara ran out of the room.

"People will be drawn to the noise. Sasuke…make sure that they don't get anywhere near the house. Panic will spread if they find out that the demon is merging with Naruto's soul. Before that I need you to wake up the guests upstairs," she ordered quickly. Sasuke nodded and was about to go upstairs, but a loud commanding voice stopped them.

"They'll be no need for that," Hiru stated. Fuyu looked up and saw the four other demons standing in the stairs. Natsu seemed terrified about what was happening. Sasuke rushed outside to prevent anyone from approaching the building. Aki went to Naruto's side and checked his pulse.

"This is going to be a powerful merger," he said. He glanced at the two children.

"You've been through the process?" Fuyu questioned.

"All four of us have, but it was when we were young. At that time the pain is at a minimal," Hiru answered. Aki turned to look at the two children.

"I need some cool water, a cloth, and some rope. Bring bandages if you can find some," he ordered. The two kids quickly did as they were told. Naruto's breath was becoming very uneven and he was sweating. Fuyu placed her hand on his forehead than quickly pulled back.

"He has a high fever!" she exclaimed. They managed to move Naruto's body into one of the spare rooms. Natsu came into the room with some rope and they tied the boy down to the bed. Naruto continued to cry out in pain and thrash around, but the rope made sure that he couldn't move.

"Kyuubi…" Naruto murmured painfully. He was still crying at the disappearance of his friend. He felt raw power coursing throughout his body and his body felt like it was on fire.

Fuyu resisted the urge to hug him. Aki sighed and leaned against the nearest wall.

"That is all we can do now," he stated. Hiru glanced at Fuyu and saw that she was near tears.

"You care very deeply for him," he announced. Fuyu wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"I haven't known him for very long, but I know one thing for sure. He's my brother and I'm not going to let him go when I've finally found him," she admitted. Hiru smiled at her.

"He's strong willed. He will not die so easily," he murmured.

* * *

Oh! What will happen to Naruto now? That's for me to know and for you to find out in the next chapter.

Please Review

Ja ne


	10. Goodbye, my friend

Let's get on with it. I'm watching anime at the same time as typing, so it makes my hatred lessen somewhat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and so on.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Goodbye, my friend

'_Please don't leave me Kyuubi!' _Naruto screamed. He quickly swung open the cage door to Kyuubi's home, completely ripping off the talisman sealing it closed.

'_Kyuubi!'_ he shouted, searching the vast cage, but his guardian was nowhere to be found. Suddenly a small yip caught his attention. A small fox, smaller than a kitten, stood before him. It had familiar sad eyes.

'_Kyuubi?' _Naruto asked. The fox nodded.

'**I had to take a smaller form to conserve the rest of my chakra. Never tell this to anyone. It would hurt my pride,'** Kyuubi stated. Naruto let out a small laugh and nodded.

'_Please don't leave my friend. I still need you,' _Naruto begged.

'**I'm sorry, but I have no choice in this matter. I only wanted to come back one last time to see you," **he said. Naruto picked up the small fox into his arms and held it close.

'_What do you mean?' _Naruto said.

'**I'm here to say goodbye… Goodbye my dear friend,' **Kyuubi said as he completely disappeared out of view. Naruto dropped his knees and sobbed.

'_Kyuubi!' _he shouted.

* * *

"Kyuubi!"

Fuyu jumped to her feet. All signs of pain had left Naruto's face, but he was still crying. His whisker marks had darkened and his other features had become more detailed. His pupils were now slits and a darker shade of blue. He even had fangs and claws.

"Naruto… Are you alright?" she questioned. No answer came. Fuyu knew that her brother was hurting on the inside because the same thing had happened to her. Fuyu sighed and untied the ropes. Naruto still didn't move.

Fuyu began to bandage the wounds on Naruto's body that had been caused by the ropes holding him down. When she was done, Fuyu put away the bandages and returned to her brother's side. He was still breathing, but no movement came except for his constant flow of tears.

"Is he okay?" Natsu questioned. Fuyu gave him a sad look.

"I don't know," she answered. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Tsunade, and Gaara. Sasuke came into the room a few seconds later. Tsunade went to Naruto's side and quickly examined him. She sighed and turned to Fuyu.

"He's clearly upset over something, but it's not from any type of illness. He's perfectly fine, though there are some differences in his chakra signature," she explained. Suddenly the blank look in his eyes disappeared somewhat.

"Sasuke…Fuyu…Gaara," he mumbled. All three people mentioned stepped forwards and Naruto somewhat tilted his head to see them. He was still crying freely.

"Kyuubi…he's gone. My friend has disappeared," he whispered silently. Fuyu let out a sob and rushed forward to hug him.

"It's okay to cry," she murmured as she rubbed his back calmly. Naruto began to cry louder, letting out the pain that had been growing deep in his heart. Everyone decided to leave the room except for Sasuke, who sat down on the bed beside Fuyu.

"Naruto…everything is going to be just fine," he whispered. Naruto sniffed and hugged both of them.

"Thank you so much," he repeated over and over. It seems that Naruto had calmed down and cheered up a bit.

"Everything's going to be alright now," Fuyu whispered.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto had completely regained his cheerful expression, but whenever he thought that no one was looking he put on a melancholy look and stared at the sky. At the moment, he was sitting in one of the trees near his apartment, sleeping peacefully, but a presence beside him awoke him from his deep slumber. It was Lee and Neji.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked with a yawn.

"Where is your sister? Neji wishes to have a rematch against her," Lee stated. Naruto gave them a bored look.

"She's not in the mood to fight. Besides she's at work at the moment," he answered. Neji frowned and jumped out of the tree. Lee followed him. Naruto sighed and decided to tag along.

'_They're going to cause some trouble for Fuyu,' _he thought. When they reached the small shop, Fuyu was already working hard. Aki, Hiru, Haru and Natsu were helping her to repay her for freeloading off of her.

"Naruto!" Fuyu shouted as she waved at him. Suddenly Neji lunged at Fuyu, but she easily dodged the assault and backed away.

"I challenge you to a fight," Neji announced. Fuyu rolled her eyes unhappily.

'_Why can't men ever except the fact when they've been defeated?' _she thought in annoyance.

"No, I'm not in the mood to fight," she answered. Neji frowned and charged forwards.

"You will fight me even if you don't want to," he exclaimed. Fuyu scowled and let Neji get close to her. Once he was close enough, Fuyu pressed a pressure point in his neck and he dropped to the ground unconscious. Fuyu smiled in triumph.

"That's why I think men are so complicated. They just never learn their lesson," she said. Natsu let out a small giggle, but she quickly quieted down when Haru glared at her.

"That wasn't very nice," Aki said. Haru huffed and began to work again. Fuyu watched Lee step into the shop and collect his unconscious friend.

"This is why I came along. Sometimes Neji is too hot headed for his own good," he stated. Fuyu watched them leave. Naruto went to stand beside her.

"So how are things going?" he questioned.

"Very well. I don't have to do that mach anymore. My guests are doing most of the work. They wanted to help and refused to take no for an answer," she explained. Naruto glanced at her.

"Do you want to take a break?" he asked. Fuyu shook her head.

"Sorry, but even though I'm not working I have to supervise them to make sure they don't make any mistakes," she said. Naruto nodded and left the shop. He wandered aimlessly throughout the village. He could hear the villagers whispering behind his back, but didn't think much about it. He never did.

* * *

I'm tired so going to be all for today. Please review.

Ja ne


	11. Akatsuki

Let's just hurry and get on with it. It's early in the morning and I'm horribly bored.

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself every single time? Fine then, don't own it and never will.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Akatsuki

Naruto was bored. Completely and utterly bored. He had been wandering through the village for hours with nothing to do.

"It's that demon child," he heard a woman whisper.

"It's disgusting."

Naruto ignored them. He had given them too many changes in the past to hurt him. He continued to walk until he reached the outskirts of the village. He could hear the daily life of the village going on without him. He jumped into the closest tree and closed his eyes.

"Naruto! What are you doing up there?" Kiba called out from the ground. Naruto looked down and saw Kiba with Chouji and Hinata.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata stammered. Naruto waved at them happily.

"Hey!" he called out. Kiba smiled, his pet Akamaru, was beside him. The dog had already grown up. Kiba could practically ride the dog as if he were a horse. Naruto smiled and jumped out of the tree. As usual, Chouji was eating a bag of chips and Hinata was blushing.

"You still haven't answered the question?" Kiba said.

"I was bored, so I was going to take a nap," he replied. Suddenly something in the forest caught Naruto's attention. The moment he spotted it, the figure darted out of view. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he chased after the intruder.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Kiba called out, but Naruto ignored him and continued to run until he was completely surrounded by the forest/

'_Where are they?' _he thought, referring to Akatsuki. He slowly took in the area he was in and tried to relax. Naruto heard a few branches snap and froze. He slowly closed his eyes. If he couldn't see the enemy them maybe he would be able to see them.

A presence to his left and right. They were moving quickly in circles, trying to confuse the fox demon.

'_Sneaky bastards,'_ he thought darkly as he began to dodge arrows, shurinkans, and kunais. Naruto smirked, showing his fangs. He rushed deeper into the forest leading them away from the village. Once they were far away, Naruto stopped and waited for them. He was going to test his new powers.

"Come out! I know you're there!" he shouted. Soft laughter could be heard and then two figures could be seen exiting the greenery. A man that looked like Sasuke and another that looked like a walking blue fish. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame of Akatsuki.

"You've gotten better since the last time we met," Itachi stated, referring to the time they had kidnapped Gaara and tried to extract Shukaku's powers from him. It hadn't been a very pretty sight.

"What do you want?" Naruto stated.

"Power," Itachi replied with a smirk. Naruto glared at him and took a few steps forward. Itachi raised his hand and pointed a finger at his opponent. It was now Naruto's turn to smirk.

"That trick won't work on me twice," he stated, "I'm now immune to Genjutsu's now."

Kisame frowned and unsheathed his big sword, glaring at his opponent.

"How dare you speak that way to Itachi," he growled, but said person stopped Kisame from charging forward.

"We are only here to give you a warning. The demon are gathering and soon we will attack," Itachi announced, then they both disappeared within the darkness of the forest.

"Naruto!" someone screamed in the distance. Said person looked up and Sasuke running towards him.

"Naruto! What happened?" he questioned.

"Your brother came," he answered. Sasuke tensed.

"For what purpose?" he asked.

"A warning. Soon Akatsuki will attack," he replied.

"We will be ready," Sasuke said. They headed back towards the village. Night had already fallen when both captains found their way back home. Naruto went to his apartment and Sasuke left to go tell the news to Fuyu.

When Naruto entered his home, Gaara was already waiting patiently.

"When will they be coming?" he asked.

"Soon," Naruto whispered back. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was telling Fuyu the news about what had happened in the forest.

"Naruto was ambushed. They've given us a warning, which is very noble. We have to prepare for battle," Fuyu answered after she knew everything. Then Sasuke left when he was done with his tale. Fuyu quickly rushed through the house, gathering her weapons that she kept well hidden.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked curiously. Natsu was beside him, hugging a small teddy bear that she had found in the attic.

"Gathering a few things. Do both of you know how to fight?" she asked. Both children nodded quietly.

"It comes naturally. It's our instincts, though we are still amateurs. Hiru and Aki are the fighters," Natsu explained cutely. Fuyu stopped rummaging through her things and turned towards the children.

"Cab you bring them here?" she asked. Both nodded once more and ran upstairs. A few minutes later, the adults descended. The children were not with them.

"Did you hear?" Fuyu questioned.

"Yes… They are coming," Aki said.

"Will you help?"

"Yes, they are after us too so we will help in battle," Hiru responded

"Then we must prepare," Fuyu stated. They nodded and immediately gathered their things.

'_Soon the others will come and everything will begin. The Hokage must be informed of this new problem,' _she thought. Fuyu wrote a quick letter and sealed it in an envelope. She whistled slightly and a bird flew to her through the window. She tied the letter to its foot. It was a cute little blue songbird.

"Fly my little messenger. The Hokage needs to know," she whispered. The bird spread its wings and took flight. Fuyu glanced at the men behind her.

"It's time to train," she announced bravely.

* * *

I actually wrote this a long time ago, so I don't remember if Itachi ends up being a bad guy or a good guy. I guess I'll find out at the same time as you. Please review.

Ja ne


	12. Nibi

I don't want to do my homework so I'm doing this instead as an excuse.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 12 – Nibi

A few days had already passed since the warning had come. Everyone was training hard for the battle. Even Haru and Natsu were doing their best to prepare for battle, but no one had the heart to tell them that they wouldn't be fighting.

Everyone had been put on guard because of the coming attack of Akatsuki. All the ninjas were being given orders and the number of guards around the city had been increased.

They were ready. Everyone linked to Naruto had gathered into the Hokage's office. All the demons were there too.

"An attack might come any day," Tsunade stated.

"But they are much fewer than us," Chouji complained.

"Akatsuki should not be underestimated. They might not have many recruits, but they are strong. Each one id strong enough to destroy a whole village on their own," Shikamaru answered seriously. Suddenly a soft cawing noise could be heart. Fuyu went to the window and looked out. A blue songbird flew inside and landed on her shoulder.

"My messenger bird," she whispered. There was a note attached to its leg and she quickly took it off.

"What is it?" Tsunade questioned. Fuyu didn't answer and quickly read the letter. Soon a frown appeared on her features. She turned to the bird.

"Who gave you this letter?" she asked. The bird cawed and spread its wings. Fuyu sighed and the bird flew out the window. She began to make her way to the door, but Tsunade stopped her by blocking her way.

"Where are you going? You know you mustn't wander off alone. It will make you an easy target for the enemy. You will be giving them exactly what they want," she stated. Fuyu smiled.

"Now we mustn't let that happen," she muttered. Then with one last smile she ran out of the window and jumped. Naruto rushed to the window and looked out.

"Is she dead?" Neji questioned.

"Even a ninja couldn't survive that much of a fall," Lee added. Naruto smirked when he saw his sister land gracefully and gently on the ground.

"Let's be thankful that she isn't human then," Hiro said.

As soon as Fuyu landed on the ground, she darted to the stable and grabbed the horse that Gaara had given her. She quickly mounted and sped off. The guards at the gate tried to stop her, but she quickly passed them and hurried off, following the bright bird in the sky.

'_He's still alive!' _she thought desperately as she rode on.

* * *

"Does anyone know where she's going?" Tsunade asked.

"She's left the village already. She might be anywhere by now," Hiru answered. Sasuke and Naruto stayed quiet during the whole exchange.

"She's going to be fine. That girl has enough power to stop that whole darn organization by herself," Kiba exclaimed. Suddenly the door to the office slammed open and Iruka rushed in closely followed by Kakashi.

"There is a girl at the gate! She's demanding to see the Kyuubi!" he exclaimed in a panic. Kakashi tried to calm him down, but nothing seemed to be working. Naruto sighed and simply walked out of the office. Everyone followed him. He passed the guards and stopped at the gates.

In front if him, there was a girl. She looked like a tomboy with dark green hair and navy blue eyes. She also had short hair like a boys.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned. The girl gave them a bored look.

"If you do not know the answer to that question, then you're a complete idiot," she stated with no emotion.

"I meant your name," Naruto replied.

"Asa… also know as Nibi, the crocodile demon," she answered.

"There's only one left now, but I'm sure that Fuyu knows where the remaining demon is," Naruto whispered as they all led Asa to Tsunade's office.

The girl sat at a small table and carefully looked around. Sakura and Ino brought some tea and everyone drank the steaming liquid. Naruto sat beside Asa and gave her a curious look.

"What were you doing before you came here," Naruto asked Asa. The demon girl placed her teacup down on the table and looked at the ninja.

"Well, I was actually in the village of mist until recently. Then I came here. I'm a traveler, so I usually don't stay in the same place for very long," she stated. Naruto gave her a confused look.

"Do you travel alone?" he questioned. Asa nodded and picked up her teacup again. She took a few sips of the tea and sighed.

"How long do we have left before the others come back?" Asa questioned.

"Soon…" Naruto answered.

* * *

Fuyu was still riding quickly through the forest, following her songbird. A few minutes later, Fuyu stopped and dismounted. Her messenger bird landed on her shoulder and looked around. Fuyu frowned and looked at all the trees surrounding her.

"Come out! I know you're there!" she called out. A rustle could be heard from the trees and a young girl exited the bushes. She had yellow eyes like a cat. Fuyu frowned at the girl.

"Who are you and how did you manage to find my messenger bird?" she growled. The new girl gave her a bored look.

"The only person who can do that is Kyo," Fuyu stated. The girl gave her a sad look and Fuyu continued to glare at her.

-Flashback –

"Are you leaving again?" a boy said. Beside him, Fuyu was standing there sadly. They were both young. The boy had black hair with golden eyes.

"_Kyo…I have no choice. You know that I can never stay for too long in the same place," Fuyu answered. Kyo gave her a sad look. _

"_I understand," he whispered. Kyo whistled loudly and suddenly a small blue songbird landed on his shoulder. _

"_I want to you to have him," Kyo stated as he referred to the bird. Said animal flew towards Fuyu's outstretched hands and chirped happily. _

"_It's so cute!" she exclaimed. Kyo gave her another sad look._

"_I guess that this is goodbye. You've already been here a year, but you already need to leave," he stated. Fuyu sighed desperately. _

"_Yes, I guess it is. Goodbye my friend," Fuyu answered as she turned around to leave, only sparring her friend one last look before completely disappearing from sight. _

"_I love you …" Kyo whispered, not knowing if he was heard or not. _

-End of Flashback –

"What happened to Kyo!" she exclaimed angrily to the new girl that had appeared.

"My name is Yoru. Kyo was my brother," she replied. Fuyu's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Was?"

"My brother is dead."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Now it time for me to do my homework… I don't wanna!

Ja ne


	13. Yoru

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Yoru

"Dead…Kyo is dead. How?" Fuyu asked sadly. Yoru gave her a sad look. "And how come I've never seen you before."

"The year you came to the village, I was exploring the villages north of the border. I was finally able to go by myself, so I took the opportunity," Yoru stated, then she gave Fuyu another sad smile and tears began to form in her eyes.

"A week ago, strange events began to happen in the village. I hadn't returned yet from my journey, but on the day I came back, which was yesterday, the village was attacked. I was in the forest when I saw smoke rising in the sky. I rushed there, but it was already too late. The village was burning to the ground," she whispered. Fuyu remained quiet during the whole conversation.

"I searched the whole village, which was still up in flames. I found my brother on the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood with a gaping hole through his chest. He was still alive when I found him. When he saw my face, he smiled through all his pain and said 'I'm glad you're safe and that they didn't catch you.' He had a black cloak from his opponent in his clenched hand. He smiled at me one more time and then said…

'Fuyu…She's in danger! Call bluebird!'

That was what he saw to me. Then he died. Later on, I found out that most of the villagers had fled in time, but still many died in that attack," she added. Fuyu frowned and then felt a great feeling of rage within her.

"Akatsuki. They've gone too far this time," she muttered angrily. Yoru gave her a confused look.

"Who are they?"

"Akatsuki is a very dangerous organization, but why would they be there? They're only after those that have demons sealed into their bodies," Fuyu said. Yoru gasped and her eyes went wide.

"He knew… Kyo knew that they were there for me," she mumbled in shock.

"Who are you exactly?" Fuyu questioned.

"I'm Nanabi, the tiger demon. My brother died because of me," she muttered. Fuyu hugged the girl and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Do you want to come back to my village? I'm just like you, you know. The others are there too. Soon Akatsuki will attack us to gain our powers," Fuyu explained. Yoru's expression turned hard.

"I'll come with you. I swear I'll get my revenge on that stupid organization," she vowed. They both mounted Fuyu's horse and rode back in the direction of the village. The bluebird flew into the sky, leading the way.

Yoru hid her face on Fuyu's back.

"You know what…" she began to say.

"What?" Fuyu answered as the wind blew though her hair.

"My brother really did love you. After all the years you've spent apart, he still loved you greatly," she responded. Fuyu kept her gaze ahead of her.

"I know," Fuyu replied.

* * *

"Where are they?" Tsunade complained. They suddenly smiled went a soft neighing sound could be heard.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed. They heard footsteps outside, then the door slammed open.

"Fuyu!" Haru shouted as he hugged the older woman. Fuyu gave them a serious look.

"All nine of us have been assembled. It's time to prepare," she announced. Everyone agreed with her and they all went outside to have more space than the cramped office. All the nine demons gathered together to form a circle. They were each in order, so Naruto was beside Gaara and Fuyu. Aki looked up at the sky and frowned.

"The sky has darkened and it looks like it's about to rain," he stated. Natsu pulled on Hiru's sleeve and he looked down at her.

"This is the first time in thousands of years that all of us have gathered. It must be a special moment," she said. Hiru nodded and smiled, but a frown soon appeared on his features. Suddenly the ground around them shook dangerously.

"They're coming," Asa murmured.

"Everyone head for the forest! Evacuate the village immediately!" Fuyu announced. Tsunade began to give orders, then everyone snuck into the forest for camouflage.

Everyone had spread out, but still r3emained close enough to the village.

Fuyu stood alone in the night and sniffed the air to sense anyone around her. Her nose couldn't pick up anything because of the damp air. Small drops of rain began to fall from the sky.

Fuyu used her eyes to san through the tall trees. Something black crossed her vision.

'_It has begun,'_ she thought. Fuyu was about to jump to one of the higher branches, but a huge explosion was suddenly heard. Fuyu was about to turn around, but she was stopped when a kunai was placed at her throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice said from behind her.

* * *

Now what's going to happen to Fuyu? You'll have to wait and find out. I know this chapter is short than usual, but please bare with it. Please review.

Ja ne


	14. The beginning of the end

I'm bored and I really don't want to study for my exams so I'm going to not study and do this instead. I hope I don't royally flunk.

Disclaimer: Must we go through with this every single time? If I must repeat myself then I'm going to say it again. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 14 – The beginning of the end

Fuyu froze as the metal of the kunai touched her sensitive neck. She could already hear the screaming of the villagers as the attack began.

"What do we have here?" her captor stated softly.

"If you came here to talk, then just kill me because I have nothing to say to murderers," Fuyu replied coldly. The blade gently skimmed her throat, slightly cutting the skin. A small trickle of blood dripped from the wound, but it healed quickly.

"You're quite impolite for someone who's about to be killed," the person behind her said. The kunai was removed and Fuyu quickly turned around to look behind her. Fuyu's eyes narrowed and she glared.

"Itachi," she muttered. Said person smirked at her.

"I see you've heard about me," he responded smugly.

"Sasuke mentioned your name a few times," she answered. Itachi's smirk died down and a serious expression crossed his face.

"How is my little brother?" he asked.

"He's okay, but he rarely trust people. That's because of what you did!" Fuyu shouted angrily. Itachi visibly flinched and Fuyu observed him carefully.

"You ruined his life!" she argued. She saw a saw look appear on his face. Fuyu smirked.

'_So that's your weakness,'_ she thought. Suddenly a giant fish man appeared behind Itachi, he immediately noticed the distressed look on his comrade's face.

"What's wrong?" Kisame questioned. Itachi cleared his throat and turned around to look at his partner.

"It's nothing. Let's go before the others come," he answered. He began to walk away, but Kisame stayed behind.

"What about the girl?" he asked.

"Just leave her! We need to go," he whispered. They both left, leaving Fuyu alone in the forest. Fuyu waited until they were gone and dashed off in the opposite direction.

'_I must hurry and find Sasuke!'_ she thought desperately. Fuyu ran straight into the battlefield, looking for her adoptive brother. When she found him, he was battling some poorly trained opponents. Fuyu quickly rushed to his side.

"Sasuke!" she shouted as she joined into his fight. She kicked away one of the men around Sasuke and unsheathed one of her short swords she had strapped to herself. She charged at the nearest man and quickly slashed at him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi's here. I saw him," she announced. Sasuke frowned and sliced through another opponent with his weapon.

"Where?" he said immediately.

"He left, but there's something I must inform you about. Whenever I mentioned your name, he flinched and a sad look formed on his face," she explained.

"A trick," he answered.

"No Sasuke. I think your brother really does love you," Fuyu said. Sasuke tensed and took down the last of the enemy.

"That's not possible," he whispered.

* * *

Naruto!" Gaara shouted. Said person immediately appeared beside his friend.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"I can't find the others. Fuyu and Sasuke, I can't find them," Gaara answered. It was true. Naruto quietly observed the battlefield. Those two people where nowhere to be found. Naruto felt a stab of worry enter his heart.

"They might be fighting further on," he announced, trying to calm his own nerves. Gaara gladly accepted the explanation, noticing how uncomfortable Naruto looked. Suddenly a group of men jumped from out of the trees and surrounded the two of them. Naruto growled angrily and his eyes turned red.

'_They're keeping me away from the others,' _he thought as he charged and attacked them. Gaara followed his example. The two of them made a great team when they fought together.

* * *

Further on, Aki, Hiru, Natsu and Haru were fighting together as a group.

"I thought I told you to flee with the other villagers," Aki said to the two children by their side. Haru rolled his eyes.

"And you seriously thought that we'd listen to you," he replied. Hiru let out a small laugh and turned to his best friend.

"He does have a point there," he stated. Aki simply sighed and accepted the fact. A few meters away, Natsu was fighting a man twice her size in width and in height.

"I hate tall people when fighting," she mumbled as she quickly approached the man and hit a few pressure points in his legs to paralyse him. The man gave a shocked gasp as his arms began to flail around. The little girl quietly jumped into the air and kicked her opponent's head, making him fall unconscious. She ran back to the others, giving them a victory sign.

"I got another one!" she announced cutely. Aki smiled and patted the girl's head.

"Good job," he encouraged. Natsu's smile suddenly disappeared and she sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?" Hiru questioned. Natsu had a far away look in her eyes.

"I smell blood…Lots of it," she mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the battlefield, Asa and Yoru were fighting together.

"What's your reason for being here?" Yoru questioned as she killed another Akatsuki member angrily.

"I'm just annoyed of everything. They've been chasing after me ever since I was a child and it's time to finally fight back. Not everyone is here because they want revenge," Asa answered as she continued to fight. Yoru paused briefly in her attack and frowned deeply.

"I know," she whispered. Then she began her assault on the soldiers once again. Asa killed her last opponent and looked off into the distance.

"What is it?" Yoru asked feeling completely drenched because of the hard rain.

"Something's happening in the northwest area of the battlefield. Everyone is on the ground and there's some purple mist floating around," she replied. Yoru's eyes went wide and she looked around frantically.

"Purple mist! Watch out everyone! Poison has been release into the battlefield!" she shouted desperately. Yoru grabbed Asa's hand and ran into the opposite direction, trying to get as far away as possible from the mist.

* * *

"Poison…" Fuyu stammered by Sasuke's side. They were stationed in the northwest flank of the field. Neither of them had noticed the mist, but now that it had been announced to them, they finally saw it.

"We have to get out!" Sasuke mumbled as he covered his face. Fuyu nodded, but her face had become quite pale because the poison affected her faster because of her heightened sensed. She could already smell the poison quite clearly.

"I don't feel so well," she muttered as her face began to turn a little green. Sasuke grabbed her wrist with his free hand and dragged her into the forest, where they could find some fresh air. Fuyu coughed and breathed the clean air greedily. She regained some of her original color.

"We meet again," someone said from behind them. They both turned around to see the smiling face of Itachi and Kisame.

* * *

Yeah! Finally the long awaited confrontation between two brothers. I wonder how this will turn out. Stay tuned for the next chapter or else you'll never find out.

Please review.

Ja ne


	15. Part 2

Here I am again. I'm actually typing this chapter right after the last one, but I'm probably only put it online later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 15 – Part 2

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered hauntingly. Itachi avoided catching his brother's gaze.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Isn't that your little brother Itachi?" Kisame stated. Said person nodded and stared at Fuyu to make sure that his gaze didn't flicker to his younger sibling.

"We've come here to capture the Hatchibi," he announced. Kisame shifted his gaze to the blond haired girl.

"You'll never have her!" Sasuke shouted. Fuyu glared at all the men surrounding her.

"Will all of you stop treating me like some sort of possession! I can make my own decisions!" she complained angrily. All the men went quiet at her declaration. Fuyu stomped all the way up to Itachi and gave him a sharp slap on the cheek. Itachi brought his hand to touch his now swelling cheek and stared at her in shock.

"I'm tired of your sibling rivalry! You will either talk things out and come to a diplomatic solution or I'm going to kick all your asses into the ground," she ordered, "I'm tired of watching both of you avoid each other."

Itachi gulped and so did Sasuke. They both approached each other and began to talk. Fuyu, on the other hand, went beside Kisame and glared both Uchihas into submission. Kisame gave her a scared look.

"You are one scary woman," he stated. Fuyu ignored him and listened to the conversation between the two siblings.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry about everything. I wasn't in my right mind when I killed the while clan. I was blinded by my thirst for power and freedom that I completely lost myself to that part of me. I was tired of all the rules and regulations that were forced on those of our bloodline. I guess I just snapped," Itachi explained. Sasuke gave his brother a mistrusting look and reached for a kunai, gently playing with it in his hands.

"I can't forgive you. You killed everyone that is related to me. The whole clan is now just a memory!" Sasuke exclaimed. He activated his sharingan and gave his brother a harsh glare.

"I cannot trust you," he shouted as he swung the kunai, trying to slash his brother's face. Itachi jumped back beside Fuyu, a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but it must be done," he whispered. He threw something on the ground, which happened to be a smoke bomb. Kisame did a quick jutsu, and then the whole area was covered in mist. Itachi began to advance on Fuyu and she gave him a suspicious look.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she began to back away. Kisame snuck up behind her and hit her harshly in the neck, causing her to drop unconscious.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke called out. He couldn't see anything because of the thick mist. Itachi gave the direction his brother was in one last sad look and then he disappeared into the shadows with Kisame and Fuyu.

"Fuyu!" he yelled.

* * *

Naruto had been fighting a group of men when the mist came, but when it finally cleared they were all gone. A few moments later, he heard Sasuke desperately scream out his sister's name. Naruto felt his eyes widen and his heart began to beat erratically.

"Fuyu…" he whispered as he began to run in search of his sister. It didn't take long for him to find Sasuke, who was staring blankly into the forest.

"What happened!" he exclaimed. Sasuke didn't respond. It was as if he was in shock. Naruto dragged his friend back to the village where everyone had gathered.

"There wasn't many casualties, but most of the opponents that we encountered today were weak. I have a feeling that they're plan wasn't to defeat us, but to distract us, Tsunade explained. Sasuke's eyes went wide and his breathing became uneven and panicked. Tsunade noticed this and gently approached the Anbu captain. Everyone else followed with their gaze.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke shivered a bit and a guilty look appeared on his features.

"Fuyu…" he whispered. Naruto quietly observed his best friend.

"What about her?" Tsunade asked as she scanned the crowd for the blond haired woman. She turned her attention back to Sasuke when she noticed that he was about to speak.

"Fuyu's gone. They took her. That's what Akatsuki wanted," he murmured. Whispers of panic began to circulate throughout the crowd. Naruto remained silent, but he continued to stare at Sasuke. Tsunade gasped and immediately began to give out new orders.

"Search the area! A girl has gone missing. We must find her," she informed, "Inform the other Kage's as well. Tell them that we need information on Akatsuki."

A group of ninjas immediately went to do the task that had been assigned to them. Gaara went to Naruto's side and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay," he whispered. Naruto only continued to stare at the forest. Gaara knew that he wanted to run after his missing sibling. Naruto sighed and began to walk through the forest. Tsunade wanted to stop him, but she resisted the urge to. She knew that Naruto needed to be alone at the moment.

Gaara walked up to Sasuke and gave him a hard stare. Sasuke looked away in shame.

"Tell me everything that happened," he ordered. Sasuke nodded and began to tell him his tale.

* * *

Naruto distanced himself from the others, but he was still close enough to hear the conversation between Gaara and Sasuke.

'_So Itachi took my sister,'_ he thought. Naruto jumped out of the tree he'd been sitting in and rushed back to his friends.

"I have an idea! Gather the others!" he announced. Sasuke nodded and began to round up their allies. About half an hour later, everyone had gathered together. Tsunade hadn't been informed of this private meeting.

"What's the plan?" Haru questioned.

"Since the battle happened recently, the scent of the enemy is still in the air. We just have to follow it," he answered.

"But isn't that like walking into the den of the enemy?" Sakura asked. Hiru grinned evilly.

"Small chance of success and certainty of death… What are we waiting for?" (Quote from Lord of the Rings) he exclaimed cheerfully. Naruto smiled at his excited friend and they all began to walk in the direction of the scent of Akatsuki.

"It's odd that we can follow the scent so easily," Aki stated.

"Now that I think about it, it's obviously a trap set up to lure us in. This is so troublesome," Shikamaru stated. Naruto smirked and continued to walk. Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh. He knew that Naruto already knew about that fact.

"It just makes things more interesting," he finally answered.

* * *

Fuyu's been kidnapped! What will happen to her? That's for me to know, and for you to find out in the next chapter.

Please review.

Ja ne


	16. Captive

Here's another chapter. I'm watching anima at the moment, but I need to keep my hands busy. I'm watching Cluster Edge. I've never heard about it before so I wonder if its good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Fuyu is mine… MINE!

* * *

Chapter 16 – Captive

Fuyu gently opened her eyes. She yawned tiredly and stretched her sore muscles. The blond girl quietly observed her surroundings. She was sitting on a very fluffy bed and by the stiffness of the air she could tell that they were underground. The wall of the room she was in was made out of solid rock and there were no windows.

'_That's right! I got hit and dropped unconscious. They must have brought me here,'_ she thought. Fuyu tried to stand, but she noticed that she had shackles on her ankles that chained her to the bed.

"What's this?" she complained as she began to yank on the metal.

"I wouldn't bother trying to struggle," Itachi stated as he opened the door to the room and looked in. He stepped into the room with a tray of food in his hands. Itachi gave the tray to Fuyu and sat down on a chair near the bed. Fuyu quietly ate the meal that was provided for her. When she was done, she gently placed the tray aside.

"What do you want with me?" Fuyu questioned.

"We want Hatchibi's powers, but at the moment you're acting as bait to lure in the others," Itachi answered. Fuyu quietly observed the man sitting across from her.

"You won't be able to strip me of my powers," she stated.

"Why do you say that?" Itachi said. Fuyu gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. The older man sighed and gave her a serious look.

"I won't tell. Is that okay?" he asked. Fuyu nodded and took a deep breath to relax.

"After a few years of imprisonment in its host, the demon merges with the host itself. Their powers combine to create a stronger force. Once the merger happens, it's impossible to separate is and if you try then it'll kill us. If that happens then the power itself will disappear completely from this realm," she explained.

"Then we just have to find a host who hasn't merged yet," he replied. Fuyu shook her head.

"That's impossible because all nine of us have already merged. Besides, why do you want our powers so desperately?" Fuyu questioned.

"It is said that if you have the powers of one of the demons, you will be invincible," Itachi. Fuyu gave him a bored look. "Are you familiar with the legend of the cardinal points and their guards?"

Fuyu nodded and looked away.

"I know bits and pieces," she answered.

"It is said that the nine demon lords are the guardians of the cardinal points. Ichibi guards the Northwest, Nibi takes care of the West, Sanbi takes care of the Southeast regions, Yonbi guards the South, Gobi guards the Southeast, Rokubi guards the East, Nanabi takes care of the Northeast, and then finally Hatchibi guards the North," Itachi explained. Fuyu gave him a confused look.

"What about Kyuubi?" she asked.

"He's the strongest of all the demons so he has the most territory to protect. He guards the centre of all the cardinal points. The way the demons were named was by their rank and power level. Ichibi would be the weakest and Kyuubi would be the strongest. Though the difference between all nine demons is only slight when it comes to power," Itachi added.

"So that means that I'm the second strongest," Fuyu bragged happily. Itachi laughed slightly at the woman in front of him. Fuyu smiled. The tension in the room became lighter.

"I guess you are," he whispered. Suddenly a sad look appeared on Fuyu's face.

"What are you going to do about Sasuke?" she questioned. A far away look appeared on his face.

"Nothing. There's nothing I can do about him. I had really hoped that he'd understand my reasons," Itachi stated.

"I don't think that's it. It's just that Sasuke mistrust everything so it has less of a chance of hurting him. He'll come around eventually. You just need to give him some time. I think that the reason why Sasuke is hesitating is because he's scared. By accepting the fact that you regret what happened, then his whole reason for revenge will be for nothing. All the training he endured would have been for nothing. He might also think that by accepting you, he's dishonouring the memory of his deceased relatives," Fuyu explained. Itachi thought about what she said and gave the girl a sad smile.

"When you put it like that, you make it sound like it's not completely hopeless," he murmured. There was a soft knock on the door and Itachi quickly gave the visitor permission to enter. Kisame stepped into the room and quietly stood beside his partner. Kisame gave Itachi a tired grin.

"The bait has already lured them in. The others have almost reached the main area of the hideout," he stated. Itachi nodded and glanced at Fuyu, who just looked away from the two men.

"I have nothing to say," she muttered.

"It's time to begin the plan," Kisame announced. Itachi sighed and stood up. He gave Fuyu a sad glance and she returned it with a suspicious stare.

"What are you planning?" Fuyu asked. Itachi just continued to stare at her with his saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry about this," he whispered as he activated his sharingan. Fuyu tried to avoid looking into his eyes, but it was to late. She felt a genjutsu begin to over take her mind, but she didn't fight it. Her mind went blank and her eyes dilated. Fuyu's body stood up and she slowly turned around to look at Itachi. Kisame smirked as he looked at the looked at the girl cautiously, before he removed the chains.

"This is perfect! Now she'll do everything you ask of her Itachi!" he stated. Itachi sighed and walked out of the room. Fuyu silently followed him and when Kisame realized that they were gone, he rushed after them.

* * *

"Just admit it! We're completely lost," Sasuke complained. Naruto turned around to glare at his best friend.

"We're not lost! I've been following the scent, so there's no way that could happen," Naruto retorted. "Just because we left the main path doesn't mean that we're lost."

"Will you two please stop causing so much trouble. You'll alert everyone of our location," Gaara murmured. The two immediately went quiet. Suddenly Haru's eyes brightened and he smelled the air.

"Fuyu's really close now!" he exclaimed as he rushed through the bushes. Everyone ran after him until they noticed that the boy had stopped moving and was staring at something. They all followed his gaze and almost gasped in surprise.

Fuyu was standing beside Itachi and Kisame. She had no expression and her eyes were still dilated.

"What have you done to my sister?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"She's under our genjutsu and she's now under our control," Kisame announced. Fuyu stepped forward and gave the whole group a small bow. She took out a small talisman and quietly put some chakra into it. The talisman glowed and then transformed itself into a long scythe. She took a few steps forward and swung the weapon at her brother.

"Fuyu! Snap out of it!" he exclaimed as he dodged the assault. She completely ignored him and continued to swing the blade skilfully, manoeuvring it around her opponents. Even though it seemed that she was being controlled, Fuyu wasn't putting much effort into her attacks. Naruto glanced at Itachi, but the older man looked away.

'_So he's noticed,'_ Itachi thought. Naruto moved close enough to his sister, so he could whisper to the girl without anyone hearing.

"I know that genjutsus don't affect you," he murmured, "You're better than that, besides your eyes are much better than his."

Fuyu's eyes widened, but they remained dilated. Naruto took this as a sign to continue speaking.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" he asked. Fuyu's movements stuttered for a slight moment.

"Sasuke," she muttered softly. That was the only thing she said and Naruto completely understood what she was trying to do. He jumped back to Sasuke's side and gave him a serious look.

"Take care of Itachi. We'll take care of the rest," he ordered. Sasuke nodded and immediately lunged at his older brother. Itachi moved deeper into the forest, out of view, and Sasuke easily followed him.

"Please forgive him," Fuyu murmured.

* * *

It's a bit longed then usual. I don't know why, but I guess that I just wrote more then usual. The big final confrontation between brothers is about to take place, so be sure to see it.

Please review

Ja ne


	17. Siblings

You know the drill so I don't need to repeat myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 17 – Siblings

Kisame gently approached Fuyu and quietly leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You can stop pretending now," he said. Fuyu nodded and turned around to smirk at her friends.

"Thanks for coming here everyone. Today will be the day we completely annihilate Akatsuki!" she shouted. Natsu smiled and immediately cheered along with her sempai.

"Are you going to help us too?" Fuyu asked as she turned around to look at Kisame. He gave her a feral grin and quickly unsheathed his huge blade.

"The plan was that we were going to join your side when you arrived. The only thing that Itachi wants is to fix things up with Sasuke. It would take a load off his mind," he answered.

"Let head for the base and storm the hideout!" Fuyu exclaimed. Everyone cheered happily with her.

* * *

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

"I want to be forgiven," Itachi replied. Sasuke gave him a cold glare.

"There's no way that that will happen," he stated. Itachi gave him another sad look, but other than that he didn't reply. Sasuke glared at him and took out a kunai. He got into an attack stance. Itachi just stood there. Suddenly multiple loud screams were heard in the distance. Both siblings turned around to stare at the hideout.

"The attack has begun," Itachi mumbled.

"Attack?" Sasuke repeated. Itachi smiled kindly at his brother.

"Sasuke…I know that you're angry with me, but I'm truly sorry about everything. I was hoping that you'd forgive me some day, but I've damaged your heart too much for that to happen. One day I hope you'll understand. It's time that I make up for my mistake," he whispered. Then he rushed back into the direction of the hideout. Sasuke just stood there, but for some reason his heart was throbbing painfully.

* * *

Itachi rushed into the hideout and began searching for Kisame. It didn't take long for him to find his partner.

"Is everything set up?" he asked. Kisame nodded.

"Yes and I informed everyone of the plan. They're ready for the signal," Kisame answered.

"Where are the higher officials and the leader?" Itachi questioned. Kisame pointed to a room at the end of the hall.

"They're there," he stated.

Itachi nodded and made his way to the room that Kisame had indicated to him. He slammed the doors open, surprising all the people in the room.

"Where have you been Itachi?" one of the officials announced. Itachi remained quiet, but he glared at everyone in the room.

"The base is under attack and no one was able to find you," another said. Itachi smirked and quickly took out a kunai. He slit the throat of the neared official and continued to smirk.

"You're betraying us! How dare you!" someone shouted. Itachi just smiled and whistled loudly.

* * *

Kisame smiled as he heard the whistle. That was the signal. Everyone on his side rushed out of the building. When he was outside, Kisame pulled out a piece of threat from a nearby bush and lit it up. The fire began to burn the thread until it disappeared into the base. Suddenly Sasuke appeared behind all of them.

"What's happening around here?" he questioned.

"We set up explosives in the hideout. Soon everything will implode. It was actually Itachi's idea," Kisame explained. Fuyu quietly looked around for Itachi.

"By the way, where is he?" she asked Kisame. Kisame looked at the crowd.

"Shit!" he swore.

Sasuke just stared at him, but after a while he began to scan the group with his eyes.

"He's still inside!" Kisame shouted. Sasuke didn't move and Fuyu sighed when she noticed this. She smiled and began to run towards the entrance.

"Wait! You shouldn't go in there. The whole structure might collapse at any moment!" Kisame yelled, but it was too late. Fuyu had already entered the underground base. Naruto's eyes widened and he was about to run after her, but all the other demons quickly jumped on his to restrain him.

"Fuyu!" he shouted, but it was at that moment that the first explosion came. Another flash of pain passed through Sasuke's heart.

* * *

The ground shook around Fuyu and the ceiling was beginning to crumble. Fire began to spread throughout the base and the heat was beginning to become unbearable. She used her nose to tract down the elder Uchiha. It only took a few minutes for Fuyu to reach the room that Itachi was in. The room was filled with corpses and flames that seemed to devour everything. Itachi and another man were the only ones alive in the room. The older man smirked at Itachi and unsheathed the huge blade that had been strapped to his back. He moved so quickly that Fuyu wasn't able to keep up with his movements with her eyes. Apparently Itachi hadn't been able to see it either because he wasn't able to dodge the assault. The blade pierced his whole chest and stomach. Itachi gasped and coughed out blood.

"Sasuke…" he murmured as his eyes glazed over.

"Itachi!" Fuyu shouted. Itachi tilted his head sideways and smiled at her. Blood was leaking from his mouth. The man smirked and withdrew with weapon from his opponent's flesh. Itachi's body dropped to the ground and he didn't move after that. Fuyu rushed to his side and gently shook his shoulders, but no reaction came. He was bleeding rather badly.

"There's no point trying to wake him up," the unknown man said. "He's going to die soon anyways."

Fuyu stood up and glared at him, but he just tipped his sword in her direction.

"You're next," he whispered dangerously. Fuyu narrowed her eyes and let out a feral growl. Her eyes turned into slit and turned red. Chakra began to leak from her form.

"How dare you!" she shouted as another explosion shook the ground around them. The man smirked and tried to charge at the girl, but he didn't take the warning signs when she didn't move. Her chakra spread out with a driving force, completely smashing the man against the wall. The pressure continued until his skull shattered with every other bone in his body. Blood went flying everywhere. Fuyu only chuckled evilly. Then a huge explosion shook the whole building and the structure finally began to collapse. A white light surrounded Fuyu's body and an evil laugh could be heard.

* * *

"Brother!" Sasuke shouted as the final explosion came. He finally understood what the constant pain in his heart was. He fell to his knees and felt tears begin to leak down his face. Naruto could only stare at the ruins. Suddenly a white light burst through the ruins and when it cleared, there was a huge white wolf standing before them. It was big as an 8-floor building.

If you looked at it closely, there was a limp body on its head. It was Itachi's body and it was stained the white fur beneath it with blood. Naruto continued to stare until he caught the creature's scent.

"Fuyu!"

* * *

Fuyu transformed into a giant wolf. That is so cool. I wish things like that could happen in really life.

Please review.

Ja ne


	18. Rampage

This is the last chapter before the epilogue. It's a big short, but I couldn't really find much else to write. So…enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 18 – Rampage

Everyone stared at Naruto like he was insane, but when they closely observed the giant wolf it became quite clear that it was the mentioned girl.

Naruto rushed forward and jumped onto the wolf's mussel. When he touched the soft fur, a huge paw smashed into him and as he fell the wolf's jaws snapped at him. Naruto's eyes turned to slits and went red.

'_I wonder how Fuyu managed to transform?'_ he thought. Naruto cleared his mind and relaxed. He began to feel his body change. To others, it was just a bright flash of light and then a giant fox appeared. It was about the same size as the wolf.

"It's Kyuubi," Sasuke murmured. Fuyu shook her head and Itachi's body flew off. Kisame managed to catch the body before it crashed to the ground. Sakura rushed to the missing nin's side and began to check over his wounds. It was a very good thing that she a medical ninja. She quickly used her chakra to speed up his healing rate and reconstructed all the organs that had been damaged.

After few minutes of work, it became obvious that Itachi was going to be all right. Sasuke felt relieved and finally relaxed. He shifted his gaze back to the fighting demons.

Kyuubi yipped angrily at Harchibi. No one understood the language except for Kiba, but he wasn't about to tell anyone what was being said.

'Fuyu, you need to calm down. Everything's okay,' Naruto growled calmly. Hatchibi bared her fangs at the other and hissed in rage. Naruto felt himself sigh and began to move forward, making sure that he didn't step on any of his friends. Hatchibi took a few steps back and continued to hiss. 

'**Kill!'** the demon growled.

Naruto remained still as the wolf jumped and lunged at him. He easily dodged the attack, but Hatchibi did manage to claw the stronger demon's side.

'_**I guess I have no choice but to fight back,'**_ he thought. Naruto lunged forward and let his instincts guide him. He snapped his jaws around Hatchibi's neck and bit down hard. The giant wolf clawed against its captor, yelping because of the enormous amount of pain. Naruto was finally beginning to understand her speech pattern.

'**Itachi…dead! Must kill…that man…So much blood…Pain…Help me!' **she growled. Naruto's grip on her neck faltered for a moment and Hatchibi took the chance to escape. She used her eight tails and slammed them into his head. Naruto had no choice but to let go. He glanced at the ground where Itachi was. There was no scent of death around the body, which meant that he was still alive.

'**Fuyu! Itachi's not dead. The man that did this to him is already dead. It's okay now. You can finally relax. Everything's going to be all right,'** Naruto stated. Hatchibi's eyes widened and then returned to their original blue color.

Naruto smiled and willed his form to return to normal. He felt himself go small again and saw the same thing happen to Fuyu. Her body crumbled to the ground unconscious. Naruto picked her up and turned to the others.

"I think it's time to go home," he murmured. Everyone immediately agreed with him.

* * *

When they finally returned to Kohana, Tsunade had rushed to their side and yelled at them all. A very long speech soon followed her tirade. Naruto hastily informed her of Akatsuki's defeat and she sent ninja's out to scan the area to see if any of the members had survived.

When the ninjas came back, it was announced that everyone was dead. Itachi was placed in the hospital along with Fuyu, who had yet to wake up. Sasuke refused to leave his brother's side and was constantly with him.

About a month later, Fuyu awoke form her slumber and everyone was finally able to relax. Tsunade had a long talk with Itachi once he was feeling better and both he and Kisame were taken of the missing nin list.

Once Kisame was sure that his partner was all right, he quietly left the village to find his own place to live. Itachi sadly watching him leave. He was currently staying at the Uchiha main house with Sasuke. There was no more tension between the brothers. Though Itachi refused Tsunade's offer to become an Anbu member. He said he'd prefer living a calmer life now.

Fuyu returned to her shop and was currently making a killing with all her customers. The other demon hosts were still around the village, each doing their own thing. Let's just say that everything was going well for them.

One day though, a few months after the extermination of Akatsuki, Naruto asked for a private meeting with the Hokage. A few days later, all nine demons suddenly vanished. Sasuke grew worried about their disappearance. He soon found out that Gaara had resigned his position as Kazekage and now it was Temari that had taken his place. Even Fuyu's shop was empty and all her things were gone.

Sasuke waited patiently, hoping that they would soon return, but after many months passed, there was still no sign of his friends. He felt completely alone.

* * *

That's all. The next chapter is going to be the epilogue and it's going to be really long so stay tuned.

Please review.

Ja ne


	19. Epilogue

Finally it's the long awaited Epilogue. Enjoy and review at the end. The chapter is longer than usual, just too mention it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Epilogue

More months passed and there was still no sign of Naruto or the others. Sasuke began to worry about their safety and soon approached the Hokage. As he entered her office, Tsunade smiled and gently handed him a piece of paper.

"I was wondering when you'd come to see me. Just go to the coordinates marked on the sheet and everything will be answered. Take Itachi with you," she ordered. Sasuke immediately began to journey the forest with Itachi, trying to find the right place. It took them a few days to arrive where they were trying to get to. In front of them was a small village with only a few buildings. There were also paths that led outside and deeper into the forest.

"We've been waiting for you to arrive. It's been a long time hasn't it…" someone said from behind them. Both Uchihas quickly turned around to see a familiar face.

"Kisame!" Itachi shouted. The fish man was still wearing the Akatsuki cloak and still had his sword strapped to his back.

"What do you mean 'we've' been waiting for you," Sasuke questioned.

"You'll see," Kisame answered. He led them throughout the city. As soon as they entered the small village, Sasuke immediately recognized all the people. They were the demon hosts. Kisame led them to a small building and quickly entered. There was a man sitting on a chair looking at some paperwork.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto smiled as he looked up from his work.

"Welcome Sasuke," he greeted. Naruto stood and gave his friend a hug, but Sasuke pushed him away and glared.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going? I was waiting for you," he complained. Naruto laughed nervously and took a few steps back just in case.

"Sorry about that, but I was busy. Besides Tsunade said to keep it a secret so that it would be a surprise," he replied. Sasuke's glare softened, but he was still angry at being kept in the dark.

"Everyone was tired of people glaring at them, and they were also exhausted of moving from one place to another as a living. I requested a favour from Tsunade and she built this village for us. It's still under construction. I'm the current leader," he answered. Suddenly another figure rushed into the room and tripped to the ground.

"Ouch…" he figure mumbled. It was Fuyu. When she saw Naruto, she rushed forward. "Is it true that Sasuke's here! The others have been spreading rumours about their arrival."

Naruto smirked and pointed behind her. Fuyu let out a nervous laugh.

"They're behind me aren't they?" she murmured. When Naruto nodded, she squealed in delight and quickly lunged at Sasuke, which caused both of them to crumble to the ground.

"Sasuke! What took you so long to get here? I was expecting you to arrive months ago," she stated. Sasuke's face began to turn red.

"Please get off me. I can't breath," he complained. Fuyu laughed nervously and got back to her feet. Sasuke did the same thing.

"So what is this place?" Itachi questioned.

"This is the Hidden Village of Tails to represent the tailed demons that live within this city. We're even beginning to establish a ninja academy. The headband will have the symbol of a fox paw to represent Naruto, the founder of the village," Kisame explained.

"Naruto must be well respected," Sasuke murmured.

"He is. Naruto even has the title of a Kage," Fuyu added cheerfully.

"Kage… You mean like the Kazekage and he others?" Itachi stated. Fuyu nodded her head.

"Yes, he's going to be the Akumakage," she replied. Naruto blushed under all the attention and laughed nervously.

"Actually I got the title recently because of Tsunade," Naruto stammered.

"So that means that you're as important as all the other Kages. You even command a while village already. I guess that means that in a way you've completely you're dream," Sasuke whispered happily. "I'm glad."

"Thanks," Naruto answered.

They all headed outside to say hello to all their friends. Everyone was glad to see them and ended up throwing a party for them. The next day, Sasuke and Itachi returned to Kohona and gathered their things. They soon returned to the village of Tails and settled down in one of the huge houses that had been built recently. Fuyu had already started up her shop again and she already had customers coming from other villages.

The news of the new village had already spread drastically throughout the land. Many tourists had already found their way through the forest path to inspect the village. Naruto always seemed to be busy with his work. Rumours of the new Kage made many immigrants enter the country to settle down. When people heard that Naruto was the Kyuubi, it didn't matter to them. Actually, it made more immigrants settle down for the sake of having his powerful protection. There were now at least 200 villagers in the city and it made the city prosper.

Even the ninja academy was doing well. There were different teachers to teach different levels of students. There were also specialists of Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu.

When the others in Kohona heard about the success of the new village, they decided to visit. They were surprised that the village had gotten as big as it did in such a short amount of time. Iruka now visited Naruto every month and sometimes Kakashi or Tsunade would tag along with him. At the moment, all the people that were involved in the Akatsuki incident had all gathered at Naruto's mansion, though the Akumakage was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where Naruto is?" Natsu stated as she stayed close to Aki. Tsunade smirked.

"He's probably still at his office filling out his paperwork," she answered. Suddenly the front door slammed open and Naruto rushed in. He quickly went to Sasuke's side and sighed.

"Too much work?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and finally began to relax. Suddenly a very loud voice could be heard from outside.

"Naruto! You still haven't finished all the paperwork. It's not time to take a break!" the voice shouted. Naruto tensed up again.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked her to be my advisor," he grumbled. Asa suddenly burst through the door. As soon as she spotted him, Asa glared at him, but she sighed when she realized that there was a huge gathering.

"I was wondering why you decided to leave work early. You're usually the one who ends up working too much. I didn't even realize that you'd planed a party for everyone," she stated. She quickly gave into the idea and the festivities began.

"So how are things going here?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

"Fine," he replied easily. Further on, rabid fan girls were once again harassing Sasuke.

"Why did you leave? We all miss you so much," Sakura complained as she hugged the boy's arm to her chest.

"Get off him!" Ino argued as she did the same thing to his other arm.

"Both of you let go!" he shouted when his annoyance reached its peak. He pushed both girls off and stormed off to join his brother's conversation. At least it would be an intelligent conversation. Both fan girls' watched him leave and began to blame each other for their current situation.

"I never did ask you why you suddenly appeared in this village," Itachi asked Kisame.

"Well, I did mention before I left that I wanted to find my own place to live at. A few weeks after I left, Naruto tracked me down and asked me if I wanted to help with the new village and live here. Let's just say I immediately agreed to help," he answered.

"But I'm still upset that they didn't ask for our help," Sasuke complained. Itachi simply laughed at his younger sibling.

"You're still angry about that?" he stated. Even Kisame laughed lightly at him.

* * *

"It's been a long time since we've been to a party," Natsu murmured as she continued to cling to Aki. Haru nodded to show his agreement.

"It has been a while since we've had some fun," Hiru said. Everyone at the party seemed to be having fun.

"Let's go join Fuyu!" Haru stated as he dragged his three friends to the blond haired girl. She was talking with Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Fuyu!" Haru shouted. The girl stopped talking and waved at them, and then she returned to her conversation.

"As I was saying, the city is doing well. We even have trade agreements with other countries," she stated.

"The ninja academy is doing well too. We all decided it would be better to teach all the students the basics of a few techniques so that they wouldn't rely on one too much," Gaara added.

"Fuyu even teaches swordsmanship along with other skills when she isn't busy at her store," Aki stated. Fuyu blushed when everyone turned to look at her.

"I guess that you're not a bad girl after all," Neji murmured, thinking that no one would hear him.

"I heard that Hyuuga," Fuyu murmured darkly. Neji gulped and decided that it was best to remain silent. Fuyu huffed and turned around to talk to the others, completely ignoring the white haired man.

Hours passed and all the guests soon left. Most went to the nearest hotel to relax and prepare for the journey home, which would be taking place tomorrow. The only people left in Naruto's home were Fuyu, Sasuke, Itachi and Kisame. The other demons had returned home to go to sleep.

"I think the party went quite well," Kisame stated as he approached the Akumakage.

"I think so too," Naruto replied.

"I'm happy to have come to this village. There's no prejudice or angry silent glares from random villagers. It's finally a place for us demons to call home," Fuyu whispered.

"Home… I like the sound of that," Naruto answered.

"Yes…this is our home," Sasuke repeated calmly.

Owari

* * *

That's the end folk. I know it was cheesy at the end, but I couldn't think of anything else.

I thank everyone who's been keeping up with this story. I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review.

Ja ne


End file.
